Emperors
by dracosword
Summary: In the code geass world there are kings and then there are ose who are kings receive the power of geass. However there are also emperors. Those who go beyond that of the power of the kings. One blade will show that knight that he is the emperor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: COde Geass does not belong to me. It belongs to sunrise anime, Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi.

This story follows the code geass plot to an extent. Not so naïve suzaku. Lelouch and Suzaku both get geass. [Suzaku K. Kallen S.] [Lelouch L. Shirley F.]

**The Holy Britannia Empire, is the last great power in the world controlling over 2/3rds of the world in its grasp. Britannia eager to get more land attacks Japan. Britannia's new development, the knightmare frame brought Japan to its knees. After the quick war which could only be called a massacre ended, Japans name and honor was stripped being replaced by a mere number. It is now called area 11 and even the Japanese were stripped of their nationalities and were simply called elevens. **

Two boys are sitting on a rock, one with black hair and purple eyes, while the other had brown hair and green eyes. They were surrounded by devastation, bodies were everywhere.

The black haired one was trembling in rage as he swore to the other "Suzaku, I will Obliterate Britannia."

The boy revealed to be Suzaku's eyes widened with a look of pure guilt and hate on his face.

7 years later.

Lelouch Lamperouge formerly known as Lelouch Vi Britannia had built a life for him and his sister at Ashford high. He was in the student council and had made many friends as he was popular, right now however he was with a blue-haired friend from the student council named Rivals. He and Rivals were driving to a house of a nobleman for gambling. When Lelouch arrived there a man and an elderly were playing chess. At the sight of Lelouch the elder man had stood up with a relieved expression on his face. Lelouch then took the elder man's place and looked at the board. The game was reaching its climax and it was going bad for the elder man.

The rich man scoffed at the sight of Lelouch and rudely asked the elder "This boy is your replacement? Ha I could beat him with my eyes closed."

Meanwhile Lelouch only smiled, took his king and moved and said with a twisted smile on his face "Why don't you try going up against me if you're so confident?"

The Noble man took a look at Lelouch's move and laughed. "You're moving your king? This will be over quicker than I thought."

After 7 minutes Lelouch and Rivals come out of the mansion with a bag of cash in their hands.

Rivals loudly exclaims that "Ha! I love it when you beat those stuck up nobles. They alwaye bet so much money. Any way Lelouch, why did you move your king first?"

Lelouch looks up from the book he's reading and replies "If the king doesn't lead then who will?

Time skip to awhile later.

Lelouch and Rivals are driving on the highway and see an accident. Lelouch quickly tells Rivals to pull over as he gets out of the bike to help the people in the truck. After yelling if anybody was awake he tries to climb the truck when suddenly the truck pulls over and drives away into a subway. Lelouch who was still on the truck falls into the truck. As the truck swerves and moves weirdly Lelouch manages to stay hidden (somehow) suddenly heard gun firing. Then he hears a sound and quickly dives behind some boxes.

A woman with red hair came out and while saying "I'm taking out the glascow" as something opened up to reveal a huge red knightmare. This caused Lelouch to panic as one thought entered his mind.

**Oh my god, there terrorist's.**

Then a huge explosion shook through and the truck crashed. Lelouch and the thing that he was hiding behind fell out the window. Then Lelouch heard a familiar voice.

"Stop Terrorist" and then he saw a blur before he felt something hit him and fell backwards. "Why is a Britannian student with the terrorist? He asked.

Then it became clear to him why that voice sounded so familiar. "S-Suzaku" He stammered out.

The soldier looked closer at him and stammered out with the same voice with wonder "Lelouch?"

"Lelouch, is that you?" he asked as he lifted up his helmet to reveal brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes it's me."

"Are you a terrorist?"

"No, why are you part of Britannia's military?"

"Well it's a long story." However before he began the thing that fell out of the truck released some gas and opened up.

Suzaku, believing what the higher up's told him screams" ahh poison gas" and tackles Lelouch to the ground.

The container opens up to reveal a green-haired woman who looked their age.

"Poison gas, huh?" Lelouch asked.

"But at the debriefing they said terrorist stole poison gas? Why would they lie about that? Suzaku asks confused. Before he could think further on about that he heard a voice that made Suzaku and Lelouch turn their heads to the direction of the voice.

"Well, private Kururugi it seems that you've associated yourself to terrorist. You elevens are all the same." Said the man who seemed to be the leader of the squadron of officer's there.

"You don't understand sir, this boy isn't some terrorist. He's just a student and there isn't any posion gas-". Before he could finish that sentence the leader held a gun and offered.

"I'll consider forgiving you if you shoot that terrorist." The leader said this with a sadistic smile on his face that Suzaku got enraged.

"No" He replied.

"Are you disobeying a superior officer?"

"Yes sir, I will not kill an innocent?"

"Then I'll kill you and then the other two next" the officer said angrily and shot.

Suzaku however dodged and spin kicked the gun out of the officers hand and then kneed him in the stomach. The other officers got over the shock of seeing their leader down. They too fired at Suzaku but missed. Suzaku took one more down, then 2. One officer however pointed his gun at Lelouch took aim. Suzaku who saw this threw himself in front of the bullet and took the shot meant for Lelouch. Lelouch who was watching everything with wide-eyes suddenly started panicking thought **am I going to die here. Without any purpose. Without any meaning to this pointless existence. NO. I can't die. **

The soldier took aim at Lelouch and shot. This time it was the girl who threw herself in front of the bullet and screamed "He isn't meant to die yet."

Now Lelouch got really scared, but then a voice rang in his head.

**"Do you want to live? Do you want the power to change what is to come? If you do then accept this contract but beware if you do, you will lead a lonely life. In return I only ask you this one thing. Will you do it?"**

**"If it will give me the power to obliterate Britannia then I accept this contract."**

Outside of Lelouch's head Lelouch starts laughing. The soldiers are confused when Lelouch asks this question "What do you call a prince who would destroy his own country."

The soldiers creeped out yell "just die"

Before they can press the trigger Lelouch makes eye-contact with all of them and then orders them to "die". A bird like figure appears on his eye and then every soldier there takes his gun and then points their own gun at their own head and pulls the trigger. At this Lelouch gives out a maniacal laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Code geass does not belong to me. It belongs to sunrise anime, Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi.

Over the years the he had been separated from Lelouch, Suzaku Kururugi had become an honorary Britanian to change Britannia from the inside. He believed that everything could be changed for the better. He had joined the military at 16 and had bared all the hurtful remarks and name calling. He had been assigned to a unit with another honorary Britannian and the two had quickly become friends. Suzaku worked hard and followed every order; however there were time during practice when he had disobeyed order to do what he felt was right. It was because of this that all the Britannians in his unit had treated him with respect and when things were bad they called upon him to save the day. Their unit had become the best unit and suzaku scored a perfect on his knightmare frame training. When Suzaku had jumped in front of the bullet he muttered a quick apology to his friend from camp for not being able to keep his promise and prepared himself to die.

That was why he was surprised when he felt an immense pain in his left side where the bullet was supposed to be and opened his eyes to reveal a woman who was looking at him with worry.

"W-Where am I?" he asked her confusedly.

The woman smiled with relief showing on her face as she replied "We're still in Shinjuku. This is the convoy of prince Clovis. This might be the safest place for now."

"Is lelou" he starts out but stopped himself from saying what was on his mind and instead asks "how am I alive?"

**Oh man, if I didn't stop myself they'd investigate and then they'd find out that he's a prince.**

Then a man with white hair appears out of nowhere and exclaims loudly "It's because of this that you survived" and shows a broken stop watch.

Then the woman speaks "You're lucky that it was under your suit and deflected the bullet away, otherwise you would have died for sure."

Then the man with white hair shows him a key and asks "If you had a chance would you pilot a knightmare" with a grin on his face. At this Suzaku's eyes widen in disbelief.

As this was happening our other protagonist had managed to get himself a knightmare by using his power. He then saved the life of the woman in the glascow and had given the other rebels knightmares by stopping the train that was carrying the cargo to Britannia.

Back at the convoy Suzaku had managed to learn the names of the two people who had helped him out. Cecile was the name of the woman and the guy's name was Loyd. He then questions Cecile with the decision of giving him a knightmare to pilot as it was common knowledge that only Britannians were allowed to pilot knightmares.

Before Cecile could answer however Loyd butt's in and exclaims "This is a special case. None of our tester had managed to even move him properly. It was too complicated for them and we were losing hope because we wouldn't be able use it when your test scores caught our eye."

Then Suzaku understood why they were giving him a chance. He had gotten the highest test score in all of history, not even some of the knights of the round got 100%. To be a pilot you needed 70%. Other than him the highest was 95% which was scored by the woman named Marianne the flash.

After he got into the Lancelot and he waited and activated his screen to show that the Britannians were losing. Then Loyd connected to prince Clovis and eccentricly asked the man to put the Lancelot to use. Prince Clovis refused and then gave out the order for the Britannian military to break ranks and surround the rebel's main unit which was one unit. It was a desperate move but since every move out there was being countered prince Clovis was desperate. He then noticed where the enemy was headed and realized something.

**If the rebel goes on this path when the Britannian forces won't see a rebel because the rebel is underground! That means when the forces reach to the dot and not see an enemy they'll panic and then the enemy will take them all out by making the upper road collapse! **

Suzaku quickly warns prince Clovis of this. Prince Clovis however dismisses the theory confident in his victory, but after 5 seconds his face shows shock as he sees that suzaku is indeed right. With almost his entire unit's gone, Clovis realizes that his only chance was to ask Lyod for help.

Before he could speak up he sees suzaku's face and suzaku pleads "your majesty, I beg of you. Just give me one chance; I know I can end this meaningless battle."

Clovis looks at suzaku and then looks at Loyd. "can it win, can your toy win Loyd.?"

"Your majesty, please be as kind to call it Lancelot."

Loyd and Cecile inserts the batteries in and then Suzaku starts on the machine and shoots off like bullet.

**With this, I can stop the fighting and change the world. Me and my Lancelot.**

Suzaku enters the fray alone with his Lancelot. He encounters the first group of rebels and dispatched them in less than a minute and moves on.

Back at the convoy Suzaku's reading's taking Loyd and Cecile completely by surprise. His reading was 94%. This was a machine that even the knights of the round would have a hard time piloting it but this boy was piloting it with amazing skill and ease.

With Lelouch he is frustrated and confused of how more than half his units were destroyed by a single unit.

**These people call themselves terrorist but they can't even take down a single unit. Ha.**

Then Lelouch sees a golden knightmare heading straight for him. Before he can even move the knightmare spin kicks him and with this Lelouch gets panics.

"This is it. This is the thing that's been ruing my plans?" Lelouch shouts his question angrily.

Suzaku hearing this shouts back with equal rage "Are you the one in charge?"

Suzaku charges the knightmare getting ready to finish it off, but before he can reach it a slash harkens come out of nowhere heading for suzaku. The Lancelot barely dodges sees a red glascow from the direction of the slash harken and the dodges a punch to the head and releases his own slash harkens at her. His slash harkens make contact forcing the knightmare pilot to eject. Suzaku moves on as the pilot ejected catching only a glimpse of a girl with red-hair. He looks to see that the other knightmare had taken off once Suzaku was distracted. Since the speed of the Lancelot was more than 3x faster than the old model he quickly caught up to it.

Lelouch who was in the knightmare was in serious panic mode now. Lelouch took out his gun and started shooting, but considering that this was Lelouchs first time in a knightmare most of his shots went wild. One however came close to the white knightmare but hit the building next to it.

As Suzaku closed in on the knightmare he heard a scream from the building. He turns around to see a mother and her child falling to the ground from a really high distance. He abandons pursuit and immediately goes back to save the civilians. After suzaku manages to catch the mother and her child he puts them on the ground and opens his cockpit. The woman was scared when she saw a knightmare and was just about to run when the cockpit opened to reveal a Japanese boy who she recognized as the son of the late ex-prime minister of Japan. Suzaku calls out to the surprised woman asking if she's all right and stuff. The woman dips her head in a bow and say's thank you and runs away.

Meanwhile at the convoy Loyd who had watched as Suzaku saved the woman says "He stopped to save someone. This is a contradiction that might get him killed one day".

The rebels had taken some people hostage and were mad and frustrated and scared.

One person screams in panic "Stop, haven't you caused enough death and destruction today?"

One rebel fires his gun in the air and shouts "Shut up! Do you know how many of us died today?"

Then the hostage and terrorist hear a loud **BOOM!** They turn around to find themselves surrounded by the superior forces of the Britannian army with their knightmares.

Suzaku gasps in pain as his side start's to hurt all over again. He hears Miss Ceciles concerns and brushes them off. "I'm fine. I can keep going."

He then takes off to the site wearing a determined look on his face.

**I need to stop this massacre that's about to happen. I won't let them kill any more of my people.**

Lelouch had neared prince Clovis's transportation and geassed every man there. He is now facing Clovis with a gun pointing at Clovis.

All of a sudden the Britannians hear the command "All Brittannians, you must leave the area and retreat. This is the order of the viceroy of area 11 Clovis La Britannia."

The soldiers are confused by this order but follow it as they are loyal to Britannia. Clovis then speaks to the man with the gun to face.

"Here now since I did that, why don't you take that gun out of my face and we can play a little game. Chess maybe"

The man who hears these words chuckles and answers "Chess. If I recall you never were able to beat me back at Aries Villa." Clovis's eyes go round and his face shows visible anger.

"Who are you?"

The man walks out of the shadow revealing his face. His face changes to that of happiness and he exclaims "You're alive. I always knew you were alive, I even went out to area 11 to see if you guys were alive but I never found you."

Lelouch doesn't believe this but decides to give him the benefit of doubt. He then activates his power and asks Clovis "Do you know who killed my mother that day?"

Clovis's pupils are surrounded by red and his eyes go blank. With a monotone voice he replies "I don't know. If anyone were to know it would be my older sister Cornelia and my older brother Schnitzel."

His face then loses the blank look and is replaced by his normal expression. Lelouch looks at him and then pulls the trigger. The sound echoes across the room loudly. Lelouch then burns the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me. It belongs to sunrise anime, Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi.

Suzaku was tired from all the fighting and planned to go home as soon as he dropped the lancelot back at the Convoy. Suzaku reaches the convoy drops the Lancelot off and heads home.

**God I am so tired. I can't wait till I go home and sleep. **

At this thought, Suzaku pick up his pace and heads straight to his tiny little apartment and collapses on his bed and closes his eyes.

SUzaku suddenly opens his eyes. He looks at the clock which reveals that he had slept for 3 hours.

**Weird, for a second I could have sworn I felt something.**

Then Suzaku felt it again. A slight tremor ran across the floor. He then heard a knock. He then opens the door to reveal a man with blue hair. Suzaku immediately knelt. He knew who this man was, who didn't. This man was Jeremiah Gottwald, the leader a pure-blood faction who hated all non-Britannians. Jeremiah snaps and more soldiers move in with guns surrounding him. Suzaku who was confused by all this knew not to ask questions. One of the soldiers hit's Suzaku on the knocking him down and he felt his arms being dragged behind him and something cold and metallic touched the skin of his hands with a loud CLICK. Then Jeremiahs words sent his mind spinning in all directions.

"You are arrested for the murder of prince Clovis.

Lelouch had received a shock that day. Lelouch had just barely escaped the convoy and had returned home. To his surprise there was someone else with Nunally. The green-haired woman who had been shot by the soldier was sitting in his living room talking to his sister.

**What the heck!?**

What are you doing here? he had asked her?

Nunally had asked "Isn't she your friend, big brother?"

The woman had said "No, he holds a contract with me"

Nunally giggling asked "Like a marriage contract?"

The woman replied "Something like that"

Lelouch had stood there like a statue, but there words brought him out of his stupor.

He then "accidently" made the vase spill. "Oh no the water spilled on you. Here let's get you a change of clothes." He had then yanked her out of the room.

Once they reached a quieter room he asks "What are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady that?"

"I saw you get shot in the head. How are you even alive?"

She walks over to his bed, climbs on it and sprawls on it before answering. "I'm immortatal"

Lelouch had been shocked to say the least. Then onwards he had taken to calling her "Witch".

"So dow do you like geass?"

"Geass?" Lelouch asks confused.

"The power that was given to you is geass, the power of the kings."

Lelouch deciding that it was a hectic day goes to sleep only to find that the witch was already asleep on HIS bed. So Lelouch having no choice put Nunally to sleep and slept on the floor.

Lelouch woke up early the next morning and went to school and met up with Rivals. The two of them then went to class. Nothing out of the usual was happening when Lelouch noticed that at break all the girls were crowding around one desk. He looked for a sec to see what the commotion was and his eyes widened. There at the desk was the red-haired woman who piloted the glascow.

"Her names Kallen Stadtfield. She's the daughter of a wealthy noble with tons of cash. Not only does she look amazing but she's got the brains too. She's sick most of the school year but her grades are still at the top of her class." Lelouch startled looked at Rivals who had spoken. Rivals had a huge escastic grin on his face which screamed trouble.

"You sure know how to pick them" Rivals spoke again.

Later Lelouch finds Kallen all alone. He walks up to her and activates his geass.

"Why are you rebelling against Britanni?" He asks her.

"It's because I am Kallen Kozuki. I am Japanese" she replies to Lelouch with a monotone voice.

Lelouch deactivates his geass and turns away, but then activates his geass and says "Also never tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen now panicked and thought that she had been revealed. She keeps a calm demeanor and asks with a frail voice that she hated "W-what are you talking about"

It was now Lelouch's turn to panic. **What. Why isn't my geass working? Is it broken? What happened?**

**I need to get out of here ASAP. **Lelouch then hears a voice that makes his heart twist in a weird way.

"Hey LULU, KALLEN class is about to start. If you guys don't get moving you guys are going to be late."

Lelouch looks up at the only woman in the world aloud to call him lulu and made his heart feel weird. Lelouch mentally thanks Shirley and acts surprised. "Oh no, If I'm late I'm gonna get murdered."

He then runs off at his fastest (which wasn't much, but since Kallen had to keep up the act he got away) without waiting for her answer. Lelouch quickly finds another victim to test his geass on. He finds one of the teachers and commands them to tell him what their homework was yesterday. After he finishes telling him what the homework was Lelouch activates his geass again but this time it didn't work. After Lelouch leaves in one piece, he stands above the small lake looking into the eye with his geass symbol activated.

**So it needs direct eye-contact and can only be used once. I need more information**

Lelouch then heads to class. Later that Kallen joined the student council on the principal's order and was contacted by the mysterious man from Shinjuku. Then Lelouch saw the news which made his mind spin.

Suzaku had a really hectic day. He was thrown in jail and was immediately questioned by Jeremaiah Gottwald. Gottwald kept insisting that Suzaku had killed Clovis while Suzaku had denied it. They said that they had proof but refused to show it. He was pretty sure that they would have hit him if it wasn't for the interference of Loyd (who was an Earl apparently). Suzaku was surprised to see Cecile and Loyd. Loyd and Cecile had both argued against Jeremiah and since Loyd was an Earl they were going to the court Marshal, later the next day. Suzaku had asked Loyd and Cecile to find out the whereabouts if a school kid had survived but since the tunnel collapsed they couldn't find the body. Suzaku wasn't much hopeful that he might get out. Right now Suzaku was all alone his cell. He slept on the floor looking up at the ceiling while folding his arms back to his head. He remembered the day he had decided to join the military.

-7 years ago-

_A young Suzaku had just been separated from Lelouch and Nunally. He had headed to the one place in all of Japan that he knew he would be safe. He headed out to find Todoh-sensei. Along the way all Suzaku saw around him were bodies. Innocent people who had been shot to death for nor reason. Suzaku then silently swore to himself. __**I will change this world. I will make this world a better place. For everyone. I will create a world without hatred. **__After days of walking around he reached his destination. Todoh had welcomed him however had sent Suzaku away to the sumeragi house because it was too dangerous._

_-5 years later-_

_On Todohs orders Suzaku had went to the Sumeragi house and stayed there with his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi. Suzaku had spent the last 5 years waiting, practicing and running away from Kaguya who was really good at chess had a knack for politics. There Suzaku learned the limited chess tactics and vital areas of Japan. Every day Kaguya would listen to Suzaku rant with a smile on her face. Suzaku appreciated the silence and was glad that he had a listener. He and Kaguya had become really close these past 5 years. One day however it was too much. A man who had worked for Suzaku's father was there with talk of revenge and terrorism. That knight Suzaku snapped, all the anger he had inside of him came rolling out and he had started punching the walls till his knuckles were bleeding. Kaguya who had witnessed the scene had quickly run into the house for the first aid kit and wrapped Suzaku's knuckle in bandages. "I can't take it anymore Kaguya, I'm going to change it. I'm going to join the Brittanian military and show anyone."_

_Then Kaguya spoke "um Suzaku, bad idea. You know that you probably won't get a chance to change anything right? _

_"It doesn't matter. I won't forgive myself if I don't try."_

_Kaguya looks at his face knowing she can't win this argument the direct way tries a different approach. "How exactly are you going to convince Todoh and the others of this?"_

_"I'm not. I'm going to run away." Kaguya is surprised but quickly retorts _

_"Not If I shout" Suzaku smiles bitterly and say's _

_"Sorry Kaguya" he then quickly performs a well-aimed chop to her neck and catches her before she drops to the ground. He lay's her on his bed and then scribbles a note explaining everything and runs away_

_\- -back to the present-_

**Kaguya was right. This probably was a bad idea. **Suzaku then thinks about his friends back at the training camp. The other honorary Brittanian Leon Metsurida, Lukas, James, Jason, Carlos and the official leader Blane. All of them were 15 when they joined. Suzaku who was the youngest of all of them had just recently turned 17. He remembered all of the promises he made to them and how he couldn't keep them. He then heard marching and got up to see soldiers surrounding him. The time to go to the court was here. Even if the court was tomorrow they would make him go through the crowd to face all the insults.

-2 years ago-

_"You all will be put into units of 7 and will be tested based on your teamwork and individual performance. You all were given a number. Go to the barracks that have your number on them and there you will find your team." The man who seemed to their trainer said to all of the men at the training camp. Suzaku looked at his number. 7. As he was going to leave the trainer speaks – no yells _

_"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY OR ARE GOING TO GET MOVING. I'LL COUNT TO FIVE AND IF ALL OF YOUR AREN'T GONE BY THEN, EVERYONE WILL DO 100 LAPS ON THE TRACK!"_

_Nobody wanted to do that and quickly found their barracks before they trainer even started counting. Suzaku entered the barracks to find that he was the last person. He looked around, to find that there were 5 Brittanians and another honorary Brittanian like him. 4 of the Brittanians were glaring at the HB like he was dead meat and the other just didn't care. The HB wasn't looking at the ground like most but you could see that he was nervous. Suzaku being the guy he was decided to help him out by loudly exclaiming "Hi, my names Suzaku Kururugi and I'm going to be a part of team 7. What are your names?" The HB looks at Suzaku with a bit of relief on his face saying "My names Leon Metsurida. Nice to meet you." The other guy who wasn't glaring at Leon looks up at him and say's "The names Lukas." _

_ One of the guys who had green hair stands up and shoots daggers with his eyes. "Why should we tell our names to a lowly eleven" he snarls. _

_Suzaku replies without flinching "Because we are going to be teammates and it's going to be a little embarrassing to you I don't know your names."_

_The green haired guy's face goes red with anger but replies "Carlos."_

_Then 2 other reply "Jason and James." The last one however looks at Suzaku with calm and cool collected eyes and smirks "My name is Blane and lets see how long you're going to stay alive with that attitude."_

_Suzaku immediately realizes that out of everyone her that Blane was the obvious leader here and that he should probably watch out._

Back to present time

The announcement that the man who murdered Prince Clovis was Suzaku Kururugi brought out an uproar. As it was released to the press it was this news that Lelouch, Kallen (who had joined the student council earlier that day, Rivals ,Shirley, Milly (An hyperactive blonde who was the student council president and was really filled with ideas and Nina (A nerdy looking girl girl with glasses and who was really scared of Japanese and Nunally. These people were the student council(minus Nunally). Lelouch was ecstatic that Suzaku was alive. Nunally quietly asks her brother "Will Suzaku be alright big brother?"

Lelouch not wanting to tell his sister that he might not be alright says "Of course. I mean Suzaku would never do that so they can't exactly convict him if they have no proof." However deep down Lelouch knows that, that wouldn't stop Brittania.

**No, I won't allow it. Suzaku allow me to return the favor. **

Suzaku hears the jeers of the crowd as he is forced to walk to walk to receive the final verdict.

**Time to meet my fate, head on. **As Suzaku thinks this he walk with his head held straight with a determined look in his eye and straight without limping no matter how much it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me. It belongs to Sunrise Anime, Goro Taniguchi, and Ichiro Okouchi.

Lelouch walks out of a shop with a sport bag on his arms and with his geass on. He has a phone in his hand and dials a number. Kallen Stadtfield was at the Tokyo tower with her rebel friends because of the message from the mystery man from Shinjuku. Kallen was looking around for any clue when the announcement blared. "Will Kallen Stadtfield please report to the front lobby?" Kallen confused complies the request seeing no way out. Once she reaches there the receptionist lady shows Kallen a phone. The lady asks Kallen if this was her phone, but just as Kallen was about to say no the phone rings and Kallen looks at the caller. She then replies yes and takes the phone, thanks the receptionist and then answers the call a while later. When she accepts the call the already familiar voice orders "take your friends to the Tokyo train station." The line then goes dead. Kallen and her "friends" arrive at the Tokyo train station, when they receive another call.

"Board the 11:00 train." Kallen looks at the clock to reveal the time to be 10:54. They then board the train. After 15 minutes they receive another call.

"Head North to the train" Kallen and her friends head north, all the while not noticing that everyone on the North side of the train's eyes had a reddish ring around their pupils. Once they arrive at the place they see a masked figure with a cape.

Kallen and the other rebels are shocked. Oghi ( The leader of the rebels) asks the man with the cape "Who are you? What is your name?"

The man doesn't answer him but instead raises his left arm and points to his left side. "What do you see here?"

Kallen turns to see big Brittannian buildings. "I see a city built on the suffering and blood of the Japanese."

He then raises his right hand and points to his right side. "What do you see here?"

Kallen turns her head to the right and see's Shinjuku. "I see the destruction and ruthlessness of the Britannians."

"Good answer." Kallen looks at the man when he said this. "As a reward for that answer I will provide you not what my name is but what I am."

"I am zero." As he say's this Zero raises his right arm parallel to his shoulder causing his cape to fly.

Tamaki (red spiky hair and a big mouth) shouts "So what if you're zero?! What do you want?!"

Zero chuckles which send goose bumps down his spine. "What I want, is to raze Britannia to the ground."

Tamaki doesn't let this stop him though. "Well that's what we all want! That's why we're resisting them!"

Zero looks at Tamaki. "Resisting them? You're not even a thorn in their side. NO! BRITANNIA WON'T FALL TO TERRORISM."

Tamakai and the others take a step back however Zero continues. "IT'S NOT PEOPLE THAT ARE THE PROBLEM IT'S BRITANNIA ITSELF. THE SYSTEM IS CORRUPT, THAT'S WHY TAKE UP YOUR WEAPONS ALONGSIDE ME. DEFEND THE WEAK AND DESTROY THE STRONG. BECOME THE KNIGHTS YOU WERE MEANT TO BE. "

Oghi then asks "Why us? Why can't others take it up?"

Zero looks at him and asks "If everyone keeps saying why us? Why us? Then who will?"

Oghi can't answer that and Kallen getes annoyed and asks "How do you expect us to trust you? Remove that mask and show us your face!"

"Instead of showing my face, I'll show you something even better. ILL SHOWS YOU A MIRACLE AND GAINS YOUR TRUST. I WILL RESCUE SUZAKU KURURRUGI.

Suzaku on the other hand is stuck. He is surrounded by knightmares which are ready to shoot his head off for even the slightest movements. He has a shock collar on so whenever he made a sound with his mouth it would shock him. He's hungry because he wasn't fed. Right now the Britannian pure-blood gang had taken over his "interrogation". Since Suzaku wasn't supposed to bleed they had broken his bones from his shoulders to his legs. All the bones. This was going to be problem since he was supposed to be walking, Why exactly they hitting him again was a mystery to Suzaku. One of the men sneered at Suzaku and said "Not so tough now are you, you dirty eleven?" Oh right he was an eleven. "Lets see how you stand?" The guy asks with a smirk on his face.

Suzaku never was one to back down from a challenge, so he obviously took this one. Suzaku put his left leg out front and tries to keep his weight on it for a while. It worked however it hurt like heck. Suzaku clenches his teeth to stop from screaming out in pain. The men sniggered and sneered. This didn't faze Suzaku in the slightest. He brings his right leg to a straddle position. This brings out another wave of hell pain. As he stood up his body felt like I weighed 100 tons and that he fell into the deep depths of hell. The faction men had started out sniggering but gradually their face expression changed to shock, to disbelief and then to fear. Suzaku looks at the man in charge and lets out a smirk on his face. The man shouts "grab him and throw him in his cell."

The men do that and hurl him into the wall. **That hurt like keck. **

Jeremaiah Gottawald had watched the scene from afar. **He may be an dirty eleven but you've got to respect that sheer will power of his. **Jeremaiah was troubled though. Suzaku kururugi had looked like a knight for a while there. That endless power and the will to never give up. **Get your head up Gottawald. Knight like or not he's still a dirty eleven.**

At an unknown place a man was sitting Japanese style with a katana laid next to him. This man was Kyoshiro Todoh or Todoh of the miracles. His superiors were running around trying to decide what to do about the Suzaku situation. "We have to rescue him! He killed a prince of Britannia."

"He's an honorary Britannian!"

"He's the son of the ex-prime minister!"

"Don't you remember what he did?"

"What do you think Todoh?"

Todoh opens his eyes and replies "We leave him be"

One man exclaims "Why? You're Todoh of the miracles."  
Todoh's patience was nearing to the end. It was always 'please create a miracle', 'where's our miracle' he shouts "There's a difference between miracles and foolishness."

Suzaku's body hurt like hell. He was sure that if anybody came in and poked him it would hurt. Standing up had hurt his body worse than he ever imagined. However it was totally worth it to see the look on the face of the pure-blood faction. Suzaku looks at his prison cell and sighs. **Home sweet home.** As Suzaku closes his eyes some memories make way to the top of his head.

-2 years ago -

_After the first day at camp which was to make them all relax Team seven and the other teams were called onto the track. The guy who had refused to tell Suzaku his name was called Blaine. The instructor yelled at them "Stand upright! You may come from nobility, or from the slums. You may come from Britannia or you may be a number. I don't care! You will do what I tell you to do! If anybody disobeys their orders then they will run 50 laps around camp! You got that?!"_

_"Yes sir!" everybody yells back._

_"Good! Each team go to your track with your team number on it!"_

_Everybody looked and sure enough there were numbers on it. As team 7 made their way there they were handed a number. Suzaku got seven and Leon got 6. "Hey guy's what number did you guy's get?" came a colorful voice. Suzaku looked around to see the owner of the voice. Lukas. Lukas had looked like the kind of guy who didn't care about anybody but himself yesterday. However Suzaku was wrong. Lukas was a really bright guy and he didn't care if Suzaku and Leon were elevens. In secret Leon really admired Suzaku for distracting everybody's attention from Leon and shifting their attention to himself. The instructor yell "you people will have a relay race. The winner will get 16 points, second place will get 14, 3__rd__ 12, 4__th__ 10, 5__th__ 8, 6__th__ 4 and 7__th__ 2\. At the end of the training camp the team with the most points will receive a prize. Now every team order yourself in the number you people got." The instructor stopped shouting and everybody started comparing numbers to see who went first. Jason who was 5__th__ turned around to said to Leon "You'd better not embarrass us you eleven's" _

_Blaine who was first called out to Jason and talked to him for a sec. Jason came back smiling and said to Suzaku and Leon "If you guy's mess up Blaine said you guys are going to have it."_

_ Leon nodded nervously while Suzaku nodded confidently but was frowning. __**Why's he so happy? Nobodies that happy for a simple thing like that. I'll have to be careful.**_

_Suzaku told Leon to be careful at the starting and then the instructor came back and the gun shot sounded in the air. Blaine takes off. Blaine is in second and a guy from team 1 was in first. The first race goes on with Blaine not being able to overtake the guy from team 1. Carlos goes second but he too can't over take the guy from team 1. James is next. James manages to catch up with the other guy and just barely manages to pass the baton to Lukas. Lukas gains a nice head start but is quickly caught up by the guy from the other team. Suzaku looked around to see that all the other teams were good but not as team 1 and his own team. The guy from team1 and Lukas both pass the baton at the same time. Jason takes off like a rocket surprising Suzaku. However it is clear that he was just strong at the starting. The other guy catches up and Jason puts on a burst of speed but the other guy had already gained on him. Jason barely manages to win the race passing the baton to Leon. However it quickly became evident why he had smiled earlier. _

_As Leon took off Jason stuck his foot out at the exact right moment. Nobody but Suzaku sees it cause it happened so fast and under the eye level. The other guy from that team takes off without a hitch. Normally when that happens people fall on their face. Not Leon. In the middle of taking his stride Leon regains his balance and continues running. __**Amazing. What balance **__was everyone's thoughts. Leon catches up to that guy but it is quickly evident that he Is injured. Near the ending he loses by a good 10 meters. The last guy from team 1 was fast. Leon barely manages to give Suzaku the baton before he falls face first. Suzaku silently curses Jason for hurting Leon but runs. The other guy was fast. If this was anybody but Suzaku they would have failed. Suzaku however had been training since he was a child. He also had an annoying girl cousin wanting him to play dress up with him who had a silver tongue. Suzaku could dodge bullets. This run wasn't an issue with him. He quickly dust's the guy in front of him and finishes with 10 meters to spare. _

_"whoo-hoo we won! We won suzaku and it's all thanks to you!" Lukas shouts happily. Suzaku shakes his head. "No. Everybody did great" Suzaku replies_

_"Anyway where's Leon?"_

_"Jason took him to the medical camp."_

_"Jason?" Suzaku asks._

_"Yep, he was probably impressed by Leon's balance. He looked incredibly guilty though. Wonder why?" Lukas asks?_

_"No reason. You wanna go visit Leon?" _

_"Ya sure." _

_Lukas and Suzaku head to the camp to see the instructor entering the camp. Suzaku and Lukas look at each other in panic. They both knew how Britannians treated numbers who made a mistake. _

_They quickly entered to see him shouting not at Leon but at Jason. "YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SOME BIG HOTSHOT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BRITANNIAN. WELL LET ME TELL YOU YOU'RE NOT. HERE ALL OF YOU ARE ONEAND IF I SEE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO HURT YOUR TEAM MATE ILL HAVE YOU EXPELLED. IS THAT CLEAR. NOW RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE CAMP! _

_Suzaku was surprised that somebody would be yelling at Jason. Jason had a terrified look on his face and the instructor opened his mouth to say something else but Suzaku intervened. "Sir, I don't think it was on purpose. I think it was an accident."_

_"DO YOU THINK I CARE WHAT YOU THINK SUN? IF I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'LL ASK FOR IT!"_

_"But sir, don't you think that 100 laps is a bit overboard? I mean you can wait until Leon awake to see what he thinks. I mean he's the one who's hurt here."_

_The instructor walks over to Leon and grabs the boy's shirt and yanks him up. Leon wakes up in a jolt.  
"HEY RUNT, DO YOU THINK THAT GUY OVERTHERE TRIPPED YOU ON PURPOSE?"_

_Leon shakes his head and gives a squeaky rep log "No sir"_

_He lets go of Leon but turns back to Jason "FINE, BUT I'M WATCHING YOU?" _

_The instructor walks away all the while thinking of Suzaku. __**That guy's got the making of a great leader.**_

_Jason turns to suzaku and utters single "thanks". He apologizes to Leon and turns to leave. _

_"You are amazing Suzaku." Suzaku looks at Lukas who utters this. "You faced the instructor without even flinching. Most numbers I've met don't usually keep eyep-contact with us." He says, then quickly back tracks and apologizes "No offence to you all."_

_Suzaku looks at Lukas and smiles "None taken." "You okay Leon?"_

_Leon nods and say's" I think I can come with you guy's back to the barracks." _

_Suzaku nods and walks with Lukas and Leon following him "Come on. We've got a meeting with Blaine."_

_Lukas and Leon are confused by the difference in his voice but shrug it off._

_-Present time-_

Lelouch had requested for the rebels to come to the trash yard. He was disappointed to see there were only two there. Oghi and Kallen. Oghi looks up and apologizes "I'm sorry! If only we had more time we could have convinced them."

"No. it's fine. You'll do." Kallen and Oghi reel back. This was not what they had expected his reaction to be.

Kallen asks zero weakly "Just the three of us?"

Zero glances at her and say's "I need you to get me these things."

-Time of the trial-

Suzaku is being paraded along the way to be pelted with insults and jeers and sneers. As they go along the road Jeremiah gets a message via knightmare radio. "Sir! There's a vehicle coming down the lane!"

"So what are you waiting for? Stop it!"

"But sir, it's prince Clovis personal transport."

"Interesting. Let it through."

The event was being broadcasted all over area 11. The reporter exclaims "what is it? What's that mysterious vehicle that's coming down the lane?"

As the vehicle stops 10 meters away from Jeremiah and Suzaku, Jeremiah yells "reveal yourself imposter!"

The vehicle's hatch opens and a man with a black mask and cape is raised onto the platform.

Jeremiah yells "Who are you?"

"I am Zero." Zero declares.

"I don't care who you are! Guards!"

Knightmares come out and surround Zero in all directions. "Now let's see who is under that mask."

Zero raises his hand to his mask but the suddenly raises his hand high to the sky and snaps. Part of the vehicle opens up to reveal the poison gas container. Everyone in the military backs off.  
Jeremiah panics and shouts a question "what do you want?"

"I want Kururugi."

"you think we'll just give you the man who murdered his higness."

"You're wrong. The man, who murdered Prince Clovis, was me!"

Jeremiah see's red and orders his men "Don't back down. Seize prince Clovis murderer."

Zero however simply asks "Do you really want to do that? Do you want me to tell everyone everything"

Jeremiah is confused. "Tell everyone what?"

"All of our hard work planning. Do you want me to tell everyone Orange?"

Suzaku who was quiet until now speaks up. "What if I don't want to go with you?"

His collar hurts him but he doesn't let out a single sign of pain. Zero on the other hand is frustrated. Here he was trying to save him but that idiot clearly wanted to die. Instead of doing everything that he wanted to do right now he simply questions him "Why? We're trying to save you."  
Suzaku looks right at Zero and Zero looks at Suzaku. After a moment of silence Suzaku replies "I made a promise. I promised someone that I would never ever join terrorists. If I'm saved by one then I will never ever be able to look him in the eye. I'll follow the rules set by Britannia. I'll do things my way."

Zero recoiled as everyone in the whole of area 11 watching this. The elevens couldn't help but be divided. Some hate him. Other loved him. Some just couldn't decide. The Britannians on the other hand were impressed. Here was a boy about to be executed and when someone decides to save him he refuses because he made a promise. People from the JLF were surprised while Todoh was merely thinking. **Suzaku, in another age you would be the on someone would call a true knight.**

Zero asks Suzaku "What if you die?"

Suzakus stands up painfully. "Then I die. If I abandon my ideals just for the sake of living then I have no right in living! Whatever happens at the trial I'll accept my fate. If I give up and join you then others will rise. If that happens war and then hate and war again! Your method causes nothing but pain and death." The shock collar shocks suzaku more and more but he doesn't stop.

Kallen Kouzuki had an expression of shock and hate on her face. **Those are the exact same words my brother used to say. But it all started with Britannia. Yep if there's no more Britannia then there's no more pain. **Even so Kallen couldn't get Suzaku Kururugi out of her mind. She wasn't the only one however. Nunally too is glad that Suzaku, the guy who was like a brother to her was still the same old guy he used to be. Kaguya thought that he hadn't changed a bit. Todoh thought he changed from the selfish boy he used to be and 6 others somewhere thought that they were glad that their friend hadn't changed.

Zero gives up trying to persuade Suzaku. "Fine, Jeremiah let me and my comrades pass safely thorugh."

Jeremiah signals in his radio "Let them through. Let them through!"

The soldiers are confused of why Jeremiah was acting like this but didn't argue cause he was a superior officer. Zero leaves and one knightmare decides to disobey order and tries to shoot him. Jeremiah however shoots him first "Did you not hear me? I said don't shoot" Zero leaves, out of sight, out of radar but not out of mind. Suzaku feels dizzy headed and starts stumbling. After a while stumbling he falls to the ground face first and collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Suzaku had collapsed and he had woken up 3 days later. The doctors however were not even letting him go across the room. Suzaku couldn't even sneak out of the hospital because Ms. Cecile was always in his room. Suzaku appreciated the concern but staying in a hospital got him cranky. **Aghh. Why do I have to stay in a hospital? I hate hospitals. **Oh ya. If any of you are worried about the official statement, he was declared not guilty.

Just then a nurse came to check on his condition. "Heart-rate normal, pulse is normal, bones are healed. Wow, you may be the only guy who's bones heal in a week." The nurse states in awe.

"I broke my bones a lot when I was a kid. After a while even my body got annoyed of it." He replied. Mentally however **More like it got annoyed of hospitals. **

-Everything happens like it does in the anime-(in case people don't know what happens) Suzaku walks out on the road and a pink haired – 15 haired 15 years old girl literally falls into Suzaku's hand. They spend time together when an explosion takes place and suzaku goes in the lancelot to stop it. There in the middle of the fighting the girl comes and his almost killed but is saved by Suzaku. It is then revealed that she is Euphemia Li Britannia the third princess of the Britannia. In the next 2 episodes Lelouch as zero goes against Cornelia Li Britannia known as the "goddess of victory" and almost dies if it wasn't for the interference of C.C)

-After everything-

Lelouch is in class staring out the window thinking about the rebel group and how to get them to fully trust him. He didn't notice when the class got really loud but heard a confident voice filled with an almost undetectable nervousness "Hi, I'm Suzaku Kururugi and it seems I'm going to be your new classmate"

Lelouch rotates his head to look at the front of the board and there he was with a smile on his face. The students are shocked of how an eleven was allowed to attend their school. Lelouch looks around to see all the rumors circulating. "Hey, isn't he the guy who killed Clovis."

"No it was that zero guy."

"He's the one who talked back to zero right."

"He was a bit cool on TV"

"Yeah right. It was probably all an act"

"I heard he fell unconscious after he talked back to zero."

"Well good for me. It will be easier for me to hit him. I'm going to show that eleven his place."

Lelouch starts to get up to tell them all off but Suzaku lightly shakes his head causing Lelouch to get back down.

Kallen looks at Suzaku wide-eyed. She still couldn't get Suzaku out of her head. For some reason whenever she was with her friends back at their base his words would always ring her ear.

The teacher coughs "That's enough. Suzaku please go sit next to Kallen Stadtfield. Kallen please raise your hand."

Kallen raises her hand in a daze and watches as Suzaku slowly makes his way toward her. "Is it okay if I sit next to you Ms. Stadtfield?"

Kallen looks at suzaku and replies "Kallen. Just Kallen and yes it is."

Suzaku looks at her eyes and realizes something in a jiff. In the whole school almost everybody was looking at him to do their worst but there was someone who wasn't expecting anything from him at all. Suzaku genuinely smiles at her and sits down.

Kallen looks toward the board with a tint of red on her face seeing his smile.

The class goes on with Kallen thinking about her friends, zero and Suzaku.

Lelouch thinking about how he was going to gain the rebels trust and Suzaku.

Suzaku keeps on thinking of how exactly he got here, Lelouch and zero.

Class ends and it is time for a break. Lelouch gets up and discreetly signals Suzaku without anyone noticing.

Suzaku goes to the roof and the talk commences like it did in the anime.

It is nearing the end of the day and Lelouch is about to walk home when he sees Suzaku near the washing fountain. Suzaku is bent over and is scrubbing something. He lifts his hand wide-open to reveal that he is scrubbing his shirt and even from this distance Leleouch can read the hurtful words on it. Lelouch clenches his fist deciding on a way to get whoever did this back for suzaku since that guy was too noble for his own good.

As Lelouch is leaving he sees Shirley go near Suzaku. **What's she doing? Oh well it's only Suzaku.**

As Suzaku was washing his shirt a shadow falls on it. He turns around to see an orange-haired girl looking at his shirt. She gasps as she sees its contents and exclaims "Why would anybody do this?"

He smiles sadly at it "It's what they've been taught."

"It still doesn't make it right."

"I know. That's why I'm going to gain everybody's approval." He looks on in determination.

Shirley smiles at him and extends her hands "I'm Shirley. Shirley Finnete. Can we be friends."

"Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. I certainly hope we can be friends"

"Here let me help you with this."

"What? There's no need! I can do it on my own. I mean friends don't usually do this stuff do they?"

Shirley thinks about it for a second and replies "that's true so I'll be your sister."

Suzaku is shocked. What was with this girl? They hadn't even met and she was calling him her brother.

Shirley and Suzaku work on it for a while and Shirley resume "I'm an only child and I've wanted to know what having a younger brother was all about. You seem like a nice guy."

This brings Suzaku out of his stupor and he asks "Does this mean I can call you sis?"

Shirley looks at Suzaku in shock and then smiles a genuine smile. "Sure."

As they continue washing Lelouch comes around to see Suzaku and Shirley high-five each other. He sneaks up behind them (Shirley mostly) and then shakes her slightly yelling "Boo" in her year. Shirley jumps forward gasping a bit. Suzaku hears Shirley gasp and brings his leg up to Lelouch's chin. He then notices that it's Lelouch and drops it. Shirley too turns around to find Lelouch. "Lulu! Don't do that! You'll scare someone."

Lelouch smirks slightly "I know. That's why I did it"

Suzaku is schocked by what he hears. Lulu. **She just called him Lulu and he doesn't even react. He hates it when people call him in any other way then his real name. How close is Sis to Lelouch.**

Suzaku decides to play dumb and questions "You know him sis?"

Shirley smiles slightly happy that Suzaku is calling her sis "Yep. He's my friend. Lulu meet Suzaku. Suzaku meet Lelouch."

"Lelouch?"

"His real names Lelouch but he let's me call him Lulu."

Lelouch is confused by why he's calling Shirley "Sis" but intervenes as this is getting into a dangerous topic. "Don't you have to go home Shirley? The student council meeting just ended."  
"Okay bye Lulu. Bye Suzaku." Shirley waves goodbye and then leaves.

After Shirley is out of sight Suzaku raises one of his eyebrow at Lelouch. "Lulu, huh?"

Suzaku explains the story as Lelouch starts walking the opposite direction. When Suzaku finished his story Lelouch explained of how one day Shirley just called him Lulu and Lelouch had agreed to it.

Suzaku then looks at Lelouch and decides to tease him. "You like don't you?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"  
"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you let her call you another name other than Lelouch, or the fact that you actually smirk and act playful when you're around her."

"It doesn't mean I have a crush on her Suzaku. Stop being a 1st grader." Lelouch glares at him and Suzaku decides to relent the topic. For now.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Nunally, of course."

Suzaku and Lelouch walk and reach a huge mansion. "The Ashford's paid for this just for us. If it wasn't for them I don't know what I would have done. I go gambling a lot to help the Ashford's cause they helped us even during their financial problems. You'll probably see me missing school a lot because of that reason."

Lelouch unlocks the door and Nunally rolls out on her wheelchair. "Welcome home brother. Is someone with you?"

Lelouch grins over at Suzaku and say's to Nunally "Nunally I've brought a gift to you."

Nunally cocks her head in confusion "a walking gift?"

Suzaku walks forward kneels down in front of Nunally and takes her hands in his palms. At this Nunally gasps and tears are close to dropping out. "Suzaku, is it really you? Please say yes?"

"it's really me Nunally." Hearing this Nunally launches herself at Suzaku almost knocking him down.

"I missed you so much. When I heard you were blamed for brother Clovis's muder I was so scared. I thought you might die and then when you collapsed.

Suzaku smiles at the young girl that he had come to love like a sister. "I'm fine. Do you want me to give you a piggy bank ride? You probably didn't get much of those from Lelouch."

'Nunally nods her head eagerly and he gives her a ride. He takes here outside and climbs a tree easily with Nunally on his back. Lelouch follows with a lot of helps from Suzaku. The three of them stay that way for hours until it is really late and time for Suzaku to go. They get down and take Nunally to bed and put her to sleep. Suzaku and Lelouch sit on either side of Nunally waiting till she goes to sleep. Nunally has a doubt on her mind and asks Suzaku fearfully. "Are you still in the military?"

Suzaku smiles at her and answers "yes but don't worry I'm in the engineering corps. We don't get sent out until things get really desperate."

Nunally goes to sleep and Lelouch and Suzaku talk until they reach the front door.  
Lelouch then brings up a question that he would have asked if Nunally wasn't there. "I saw what was written on those clothes you know."

Suzaku's smile disappears and he say's saidly "Yeah. It was mean, but because of that I have Sis for a friend and I found out that you have a crush."

Leouch not rising to the bait scowls at him "Stop trying to change the subject. I'm Lelouch Lamerouge and not to sound arrogant or anything I can either make or break someones popularity. If you don't act like a stubborn idiot we might get people to stop saying those insults."

"I know you can, but they'll still think it. I want them to accept me."

"Lelouch sighs "Fine but If something like that happens again we're doing things my way."

"Yeah – Yeah. See Ya." Lelouch and Suzaku say goodbye to each other and Suzaku leaves.

The sun rose up high as Lelouch checked up on his sister. They were getting ready to go to school when Lelouch spotted a cat. (In case you didn't know it was the same cat that bit Suzaku when he was with Euphie.) This cat however was special. It had his zero mask on!

Lelouch shouts " heys that's mine."

The cat meowed and jumped out the window fairly easily. Lelouch raced after it but he wasn't that athletic. ** I got beat by a cat. Man that's pathetic. I'm not giving up just yet. I can't believe this. I killed Clovis, I marched right into sacred grounds and I escaped Cornelia and I'm going to get ruined by a cat.**

Milly, Rivals and Nina knock on Lelouch's door expecting to see Lelouch. Instead Nunally opens the door. The student council is surprised to see Nunally here and question it.

"Big brother Lelouch took after something. A cat I think. It went meow. Also it's steps were lighter."

MIlly face turns into a thoughtful grin "Maybe it's something embarrassing."

Rivals and Nina each give in their penny's worth but are stopped by Milly. Milly's face holds an ear splitting grin with a scary face. "No matter what happens we will get the cat. C'mon guys, I know the perfect way to do it."

Suzaku is in the hallway looking for his classroom when an announcement blares and a female energetic voice comes out. "All students listen up we've got a injured cat in the school. Anyone who catches the cat will get a prize. That prize is that you may go on a date or kiss one of the members of the student council."

The zero-cat runs past some students and Lelouch stops and geasses them to forget all of it. Then Lelouch hears the announcement and shakes his head in annoyance. **Not now MIlly. ** Lelouch then feels people staring at him. He looks up to see all the girls looking at him. **Oh no. **

Kallen and Shirley are talking to each other when MIlly's announcements blare. Then they both feel tons of eyes on them and shiver simultaneously. Shirley and Kallen were thinking **President. How could you?**

and **God! This is why I hate these Britannians. They think they own people. **

Kallen turns to Shirley "We have to catch the cat." Shirley nods while thinking **Maybe I should get Suzaku's help. I hope he'll help. **

Kallen and Shirley run around the school trying to escape the stares of all the boys trying to find the cat. They run while keeping a steady pace and spot Lelouch running. They reach Lelouch who was running his fastest who was giving out huge gasps.

"Lulu, you going after the cat too?"

Lelouch is surprised "Too? Wait are guys going after the cat?"

Shirley and Kallen nod at him while he panics. "W-wait! You guys can't go after the cat!"

Kallen annoyed by Lelouch runs ahead not listening while Shirley keeps pace with Lelouch. "Why?"

"Because. Please trust me." Shirley nods hesitsntly while Lelouch collapses in a fit of gasps and coughs. Lelouch then gets up. "Where's Kallen?"

"She went after the cat. Should we stop her?

"No it's fine. Let's just walk for now. **Good if Kallen finds it it's not going to be that bad.**

"You know Lulu, you're really un-athletic. If you didn't skip class you wouldn't be that bad."

Lelouch and Shirley walk side by side when Shirley asks "Lulu, why exactly were you chasing that cat?"

"…"

Meanwhile with Kallen. **Damn Shirley leaving me to find the stupid cat all by myself.**

Kallen then looks around to find the place deserted. She then picks up her pace and then slows down when the other side of campus came into view. All the students were there looking around for the cat. Kallen observes her surrounding trying to find the cat. She then hears some rustling and turns to look around to find the tail of the cat disappearing. Kallen then jumps into the bush with her hands extended.

The cat looks around to see a red-haired human jumping after him. He darts to the side and happily runs off.

Suzaku was walking around when he heard some rustling. He looked at the bush and a brown blur ran by. Suzaku confused did not see something else hurtling straight at him.

When Kallen saw the cat dart off, she prepared herself for the hardness of the ground and closed her eyes. What she didn't expect was for it to be a soft landing. She hears a groan and she opens her eyes to reveal green eyes?

Kallen stares at Suzaku in shock and he smiles weakly at her. She knows it's wrong but she couldn't help but stare at his amethyst-green eyes. Kallen then realizes the position that they're in. She is lying on his chest while her face is an inch from his. She suddenly pushes herself of him and turns the other side.

"Sorry." She slowly murmurs, her face as red as her hair.

Suzaku slowly gets up from where he's lying and offers her a hand. Kallen takes his hand slowly pushes a strand of hair from her. She looks at Suzaku to reveal his face was the same colors as hers.

"Sorry" Kallen felt annoyed. **Why does this guy have to be so noble? Can't he see I'm the one at fault here? **

"Don't be. It was my fault." Suzaku stares at here wide-eyed. This was the first time in his life where someone told him not to say sorry. When he was little he was supposed to be perfect. When he lived with Kaguya it was the same. When he joined the military it was the same.

They stand with their back facing the other when a scream pierces the silence. Suzaku and Kallen look at each other startled and then run off at the direction of the scream. When they reach the place where the scream they see a crowd of students facing the bell building. There at the top of the huge building was a girl and a cat (The mask isn't there). The girl was barely holding on and was about to fall down. Suzaku pushes through the crowd and reaches Lelouch and Shirley. They're looking at the building in panic. "Stand back."

Shirley looks at Suzaku and asks "What are you talking about?"

Suzaku smiles and then turns serious. The girl lets out another scream. Suzaku notices the other short building next to the building and jumps. He jumps onto the wall and then uses that wall as leverage to jumps onto the shorter building. Suzaku jumps onto the taller building and then the girl loses here grip. Suzaku runs and then jumps down but grabs a small ledge with one hand and the hand of the girl in the other. Down all the students are murmuring and whispering about Suzaku. The difference was this time they were all praising him. Some people were filming it on their phone.

The girl was falling when something grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling to certain death. She looks up to see a boy holding onto her hand and struggling to pull her up. The boy looks at her and asks "Do you trust me?"

Normally she wouldn't trust strangers and especially elevens but when he said it with a smile on his face and the strength in his voice she decided to nod. The boy then lets the ledge go and she panics. As she is falling she feels his breath right behind her and he grabs her waist turns her so he is on bottom and changes the angle. She closes her eyes and feels the impact of something soft. Everything then goes blank.

Lelouch meanwhile was annoyed with Suzaku. **What an idiot. He sacrifices his life for someone who hates him. He really is too noble for his own good. **

Lelouch and all the other students rush to place of impact and see a figure. Suzaku then comes out with the girl who is now unconscious. "Um. I think she blacked out in the air."

Everyone there is awed by Suzaku's action and are so shocked that they can't move. "Someone call 911."

Suzaku's voice rings out commandingly and people call 911. A short while later, the ambulance come and takes the girl to the hospital. Everyone crowds around Suzaku asking how he did it and to how he was so brave and apologizing. In those short moments Suzaku had become one of the most popular kids in the entire school.

Lelouch takes advantage of all the attention on Suzaku slips away quietly. He finds his mask and hides it and comes back. Milly, Rivals and Nina had finally caught up to all the commotion.

After that Suzaku finds the cat. (It actually bites him.) Suzaku then joins the student council and the fact that he and Lelouch were childhood friends is revealed.

It had been a week since Suzaku had become the hero of the school. Everybody wanted to be his friend and for some reason girls were flirting with him. The girl whose name was Crystal had thanked him. Suzaku being part of the student council meant that he had to go to meetings every day that he went to school. There he and Rivals had become good friends. Nina was still scared of him. Shirley was still kind. Milly 'included' him in all their plans. His friendship with kallen was awkward. They both could never forget what happened.

Right now he was in school and he was sitting next to Kallen and thinking about her beautiful eyes. He then shook his and tried to think of something else.

"Today you will have 6 new students." The teacher announced.

When the 6 students came inside Suzaku stood up abruptly with one thought in mind. **What the heck is happening here? **

Leon was having a good day until he got the letter that he was being transferred back to area 11. Leon was excited to meet up with Suzaku. However he was not excited when he had to go to school courtesy of princess Euphiema. Right now however he was staring in wonder of how his friend was at school with him. Next to Leon, Blaine, Jason, Lukas, Carlos and James are all thinking the same thing.

Lukas first breaks the ice by leaping over to him and knocking him down and ruffling his hair. "Suzaku! We didn't expect to see you here?"

Suzaku replies by grabbing Lukas arm flips him onto his back and then steps on his back. "If you ever even think about ruffling my hair I will kill you Lukas." The scary part was Suzaku said it all with a smirk on his face.

Suzaku then cheerfully say's "Hi guy's." Suzaku then clenches his fist and points it at the other 5. Lukas gets up and then the other come over to Suzaku. They all clench their fist and put it in a circle. "Team 7!"

Leon then say's "I don't think we're team 7 seven anymore. How about a different name? Like team phoenix."

"Pheonix huh? I like it. Any objections." Suzaku say's. The others shake their head. Then "Team PHEONIX."

As they're about to continue a cough resounds. They look toward the teacher sheepishly and apologize.

The teacher sighs. "Just take your seats. We'll start class. Suzaku and the other take their seats and they all start taking notes. In the middle however all of them with the exception of Leon go to sleep.

Kallen is taking notes when she hears light snoring. She turns her head sideways to reveal a sleeping suzaku. His face so peaceful and innocent that she can't help but smile a bit. She then looks around to find that all the other new students except Japanese one are asleep. Her head then goes to darker territory. **It's been a week since zero called. If these guys are team with Suzaku then it's obvious that they're in the military too. Now not only is they're one soldier, now they're six. **

Nothing eventful happened except when Suzaku woke up. He had panicked when he had realized that he had missed 1st and 2nd hours. He then fell asleep and didn't wake up yet. Kallen too Is bored out of her mind. Right when she was thinking of faking sickness the bell rang.

Everyone rushes out the door but Kallen slowly keeps her stuff in her bag. Now the only people left are her, Suzaku and the new students. Kallen finishes putting her stuff in her bag. She almost walks out the front door but comes back and wakes suzaku up gently. Suzaku slowly opens his eyes and their eyes meet. She is then transported back to the day of the cat hunt and she feels her cheek going warm. "Schools over. It's time for the student council meeting."

Suzaku takes a while for it to process thorough but then reaches clarity. "Schools over?"

Kallens nods. Suzaku looks at her and then back at his desk and slams his head into the desk. "I'm such an idiot."

Kallen doesn't know why that action brought out a small giggle out of her. She quickly stifles it. Suzaku then quickly packs his bag and look around to see his team mates. A small but noticeable smile goes on his face. Suzaku motions Kallen to follow him slowly. He opens the door and mouths 'lady's first'. He then takes the door handle and slams it loudly. They hear a loud "Ahh. Who did that?"

Suzaku quickly takes Kallens hand and sprints a random direction. After they sprint a while Suzaku and Kallen take a turn and lean against a wall. They then sit down and glance at each other. Suzaku can't keep his laughter in any more. Kallen too soon laughs. They then notice that they're still holding each other hand. They quickly release it and the laughing stop. Suzaku look's at the time. "Oh no! The student council meeting!" They quickly glance at each other and sprint to the student council meeting. Suzaku opens the door and goes inside followed by Kallen. Milly, Rivals, Shirley and Nina are in the middle of doing something. "Well, well, well. Look who decides to show up." Kallen and Suzaku glance at MIlly who had a devilish smirk on her face. Seeing this Suzaku and Kallen go an unnatural shade of pale.

"You both are late! I wonder if you two are hiding something from us. Not any inappropriate I hope." MIlly asks a little bit too cheerfully for normal.

Suzaku and Kallen both go red and shake their head real quickly. Suzaku ever the honest one steps forward. "Let me explain Madame President." Before he can explain however Milly interrupts. "I don't need explanations. However I can forgive you two if you to do some penalty."

"Sure I guess." Suzaku replies unsurely. "Now get back to work you two. Suzaku and Kallen take 2 seats and start working."

After working for about an hour and a half everything is done. Everyone gets ready to leave when Milly calls Suzaku and Kallen. "Wish me luck sis" Suzaku say's to Shirley.

Shirley looks at Suzaku gravely says "Good luck Suzaku."

Kallen and Suzaku meet up with MIlly. I've decided what the three of your penalty is. "3?" Kallen asks.

MIlly nods. "You two and Lelouch."

MIlly then whispers in their ear and they go pale. As in really, really white. MIlly smiles sweetly and goes away. Suzaku and Kallen are staring at where Milly was and then looked at each other and gulped.

They then take their bags and walk out of the hallway. The hallways are empty. MIlly apparently had escaped using one of Ashford's secret rooms. They walk out of the school in complete silence. Suzaku takes a look at the surroundings. Suzaku then asks Kallen "It's getting dark. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Kallen is shocked at the request but shakes her head. "I can go on my own. Thanks thought."

Kallen then walks away. Suzaku then looks at her disappearing figure and smiles at her independency. He didn't get why but had enjoyed seeing her smile and enjoyed her company. He didn't know what this feeling was but he did know one thing. He wanted to see her truly smile.

Kallen arrived home and jumps on her bed. Just as she is about to go to sleep, she receives a call from zero. "Meet me at the abandoned ware house in 10 minutes."

Kallen quickly changes her dress and sneaks away quietly. There she meets up with Oghi and the other rebels. They go inside to reveal a mobile van. On the outside it looked okay but on the inside it was fit for the high class. All the rebels were amazed by zero and the place. "I hope this place is to your liking."

"I-it's amazing. Where did you get this?" Kallen stammers out.

"I asked a duke. Really nicely." Zero replied.

"What are these?" One of the rebels was holding up a black shirt. "They look like uniforms."

"They are. To be knights you must be distinguished. From now on you will not be just terrorists. You'll be knights and we'll take down Britannia forever!"

All the rebels cheer while chanting zero's name "ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" Meanwhile Lelouch plastered a huge evil smirk on his face.

Suzaku had been transferred to the engineering department. He had been called there when Lyod ad Cecile were jumping with joy. "We did it!"

Suzaku came into the commotion with a puzzled look on his face. Cecile smiles at Suzaku and answers his unasked question. "We got special permission from princess Euphemia that you will be the official pilot of the Lancelot. Now that the Lancelot was successful we get 6 other tester for our other devices."

"Who is it Miss Cecile?"

Cecile smiles and a voice rings out. "Us."

Suzaku smiles at them. "So we'll be a team once again huh? Let's put it in guys." He puts out his fist.

He then calls Lyod and Cecile. "C'mon on in. We're all a team now. " Lyod and Cecile both put their fist in. "It's team phoenix." Suzaku whispers.

"3, 2, 1. Team Pheonix!"


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass does not belong to me. It belongs to Sunrise Anime, Goro Taniguchi, and Ichiro Okouchi.

It had been a week since team phoenix had started and Suzaku was extremely bored. Al l he did was test out stuff. Right now though, he was in class. Sleeping. It had become a ritual of some sorts. He was tired from work in the military and school was boring. He wasn't the only one though. The whole of team phoenix was tired as well. Kallen was tired and sometimes dozed off. Lelouch stared out the window. His plan was going perfectly but he had to find a way to introduce to the world the black knight.

As the end bell rang Lelouch made his way toward the student council. As he was turning a corner he bumped into someone. "Oof." Lelouch fell on his butt and so did the other person.

Lelouch opened his eyes to find the beautiful orange-haired girl picking up her stuff. "Sorry LULU. Are you all right?"

Lelouch nodded and helped Shirely pick up her stuff. "Are you going to the student council room?" Lelouch asked politely.

Shirley nods. Lelouch and Shirley walk together to the student council room to find everyone there already. They take their seats together and start working. "All right my hard working minions. I mean fellow student council members. We're all taking a vacation this Saturday and Sunday." MIlly exclaimed loudly. The whole of the student council sweat dropped with one thought in mind. **She didn't even bother to hide the fact that we're her slaves.**

Kallen spoe up softly. "Um, I don't think I can come. I have some business to work on. "

Lelouch too nodded. "I have to take care of Nunally."

MIlly shook her head. "oh. That's too bad. Can you come Suzaku?"

Everyone stared at Suzaku to see him thinking hard. "I think I can. I mean unless there's a terrorist attack I'm pretty sure I can make it."

MIlly cheered "Great. The rest of you?" Shirley, Rivals, Nina nodded.

"Pack you stuff and meet me at the Tokyo train station tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. Now get to work you all."

30 minutes into the work Shirley sighed. "What's wrong Sis?"

Shirley looked at Suzaku who was looking at her in concern. "Every fighting club want's a budget raise for a coach."

"Fighting club?"

"Like Kendo or martial arts. I don't know what to do."

At this Suzaku smiled. "That's simple then."

MIlly looked at Suzaku strangely. "How is that simple? We can't give them a budget raise."

Lelouch who had caught on to what Suzaku was thinking grinned. "He's not talking about that."

Now everyone was interested. Suzaku got up and said "I'll teach them. I know a bit about it myself."

Lelouch scoffed "A bit. You're the freaking spinzaku. You're Todoh-senseis number one pupil. I think that counts for more than a bit."

"That's it. Suzaku you are now the official coach of all the fighting clubs of Ashford academy."

Milly pointed at Suzaku and declared. Kallen who was staring at Suzaku and Lelouch in shock. **Todoh-sensei. They know the infamous Todoh of the miracles. He thought Suzaku and Lelouch.**

Suzaku reached Tokyo station and looks around until he spots them. The others who still hadn't spotted him yet were looking around when Shirely felt someone hold onto her shoulders. "Boo!"

"Ahh." Shirley screamed and looked around to find Suzaku standing there with a mischevious grin on his face. "Suzaku don't do that. You're scaring people."

"Sorry sis."

Milly handed Suzaku his ticket and they boarded the train in silence. Then Nina asked "Is it safe for us to go there? I mean isn't that where all of the elevens are?"

Milly dismissed it. "It's fine. I mean we have own little knight to protect us. Right Suzaku?"

Suzaku smiled and rubbed his head awkwardly at them, obviously uncomfortable. MIlly then went back to the other girls. "So let's talk about who we have a crush on?'

"Then you have lot to talk about don't you Madame President?" Shirley asked.

Milly smirked. "Maybe, but's let's talk about you and Lelouch. I bet you're sad you're LuLu didn't come?"

Shirley's face turned red as a tomato. "Come on Madame President. There's nothing going on between us."

Suzaku tuned them out and stared across the ruins of Shinjuku. **Am I doing the right thing? I mean everybody else is fighting for Japan, but me it's prince is just sitting here. No I can't go down that path. I will destroy it. I will destroy all hate. I'll do things my way. I just need an opportunity. To save my people I'll go to the depths of hell and back. If I fail there's always plan alpha.**

"-Aku, Suzaku?" He stared at Rivals who was shaking him in surprise. "What is it?"

"We've reached there man." Suzaku took his stuff and followed Rivals. The 5 of them reached the Japanese hotel where they were staying. Suzaku recognized the place. It was his friend's house. "Here are the keys. Suzaku and Rivals you'll share one room while we share the other."

Suzaku took the keys and he and Rivals headed toward their room. Suzaku lay down his stuff on his bed and said "I'll be back."

Rivals shrugged at Suzaku wondering why he was acting weirdly and called room service. Suzaku went downstairs and to the receptionist area. There was Suzaku's friends mother. "Hello Mrs. Fukuhara."

Mrs. Fukuhara stared at the boy and then she remembered. "Kururugi Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled and nodded. "How are you Mrs. Fukuhara and how is Flint?"

"We're well my boy. And you?"

"I'm fine"

"Here I'll give you a room free of charge." Suzaku stopped her.

"I already have a room. We really don't need it."

"There you are." Suzaku turned around to find the whole group. Milly reached for Suzaku. "Come on. Let's go play something in our room." Suzaku smiled at her.

"Just a minute." As he say's this he hears tires stopping and yelling. 10 men get out 2 of them holding guns and the others holding weapons. "Where are you, you old hag?"

Mrs. Fukuhara got up and went to the man and started begging. "Please don't do this. This is everything we have." The main man pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Then he saw his friend Flint race by to his mother. "Give me everything you have and I'll let you 2 elevens live." Flint stares at him in hatred while Suzaku freezes. **This is all my fault. If I hadn't did what I did then, then this wouldn't have happened. I can't believe I'm so stupid.**

"Please stop! You can't do this." Suzaku stares as Shirley comes in between the man and Flint.

"I can and I will." He reaches out to slap her and she flinches awaiting the blow that never came. After a while she opens her eyes to reveal that his hand was close to her cheek. However another hand was stopping him from hitting her. She glanced at Suzaku to see his rage. He punched the man in the stomach and then the man dropped to the ground. Suzaku stood in front of her protectively. Shirley gasped. She had seen the sweet side of Suzaku but not this side. She didn't expect that the person who called her Sis was this strong. Then a memory came to her. 'You're Todoh-sensei star pupil.' Now she got why.

Suzaku reached at the man and took small knife from him. The 8 weapons guy's were charging at him. He glanced at the man he just dropped and then kicked him. The man flew and knocked the others like a bowling pin. He took his knife and threw it at the guy with a gun. The knife hit the bull's eye which was the opening in the gun. The man glanced at the gun and pulled the knife out and aimed the gun. Suzaku wasn't there. He looked around when he felt something hit his neck and passed out. There Suzaku was behind him. The other people had finally gotten up and charged at him again wary of the bodies. Suzaku charged them this time. He then flew and performed his infamous spin-kick. Everbody went flying and got knocked unconscious. Suzaku looked around and roared "anybody else?"

Receiving no answer walked inside took a rope he found lying around and tied them up. Suzaku came inside where Mrs. Fukuhara and Flint were bowing their head and kneeling. "I can't thank you enough Suzaku. If there's anything you need please tell me."

Suzaku rushed over and got them to stand up. He glanced toward his other friends thoughtfully and slowly said "Well… there's one thing you can do.

Later that night the 5 members with Flint were shopping at a cell company when Milly asked. "Wow Suzaku. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Suzaku stared at some phones. "Well when I was a kid my father was prime minister of Japan. He made me do all these stuff and I had to be perfect at it. Fighting was my forte and I was taught by Todoh-sensei. He taught me everything I know."

He stared downward, downcast when the phones rattled and gun fire shot boomed in the air. Over the intercom an announcement was made. "Hello citizens. I am general Kusabake for the Japanese Liberation Front."

Screams of terror pierced through the air as soldiers marched into every floor taking everyone hostage. People were forced onto their knees with guns staring them down. Everyone was shaking with fear while the leaders of each floor were spouting some grand nonsense about Japan and what not. Next to Shirley, Nina was shaking with fear and whispering some stuff. She wasn't the only one however; Rivals, Flint, Shirley and everyone else were shaking in fear. Everyone except Milly. She was perfectly calm with a perfect poker face. A fact not unnoticed by some guards. A guard said something to leader loudly, the leader however dismissed him. Shirley took that moment to glance to her right expecting Suzaku to be there. The one who was next to her was not Suzaku however. Panicking she looked around the whole room. He was nowhere to be seen. She hoped that he was safe and out of the building. There were many guards in the room and nobody noticed that one had disappeared.

Suzaku however had never even left the floor. Suzaku had taken the moment of panic when the soldiers were around to escape. After everyone was kept hostage he had noted the number of guards and the number of weapons. Everything inside of him wanted to charge the men but if he did that he knew he would die. The first thing he had done was disable the cameras. He had then taken out one of the guards. **1 down, hundred more to go.**

He was brought out of his musings when the walkie talkie cackled and Kusarabes voice In Japanese sounded out from it. "**Lt. Daisuke, a word of warning. Britannia is here. Prepare the bombs. If they attacks we'll blow everyone up."**

Suzaku's blood went cold. **Bombs. Why do they have bomb's? Todoh-sensei, are you involved in this too?**

Suzaku was sitting on a railing 15ft above the hostages when one of the soldiers dragged 2 people from the group and barked something to the others. Lt. Daisuke stood behind his men who had their guns pointed to the duo.

Suzaku peered closer, he recognized the girl. **Nina and Sis! **Suzaku's blood boiled with rage as a familiar feeling of darkness started taking over his body. He saw Lt. Daisuke say another thing and stepped back.

The soldiers stepped forward and brought their finger to the trigger when bam! The soldiers flew backward hitting the walls, knocked out cold.

Lt. Daisuke didn't know what to think when his men had flown back and slammed into the wall. He couldn't think. It happened so fast. Now however he could, because standing right in front of him was the son of the ex-prime minister of Japan. Suzaku Kururugi. He opened his mouth to speak but now words came out as he stared at the boy. The only thing going in his mind was a kid could take down 10 highly trained guards and how anyone could move like that. He wasn't the only one however; everyone in the room was in shock.

Nobody had seen what had happened. All they saw was a black blur in the shape of a sword take the soldiers down in the time it took to perform one sword slash.

What really happened was that Suzaku had jumped and spin kicked the guards. What people thought was a sword was his leg. Suzaku glanced back at Shirley and Nina and smiled and nudged his head to the group. They didn't need to be told twice as they quickly went back to the group. Suzaku brought his head to the front as he stared at Lt. Daisuke eyes.

Lt. Daisuke prided himself in being brave and an excellent Lt. I mean he even agreed to be part of a suicide attack, but looking into the eyes of Suzaku all of his courage left him. With a Squeaky voice he shouted "Shoot him!"

Before guns shots rang Suzaku was upon the soldiers. He knocked all of them out with unparalleled grace. He bent down and picked up a pistol that one soldier had. The Lt. scared out of his wits hastily tried to get out his walkie-talkie. Out of nowhere however a pistol rammed into his head, knocking him out cold. After freeing everyone Suzaku took control. Everyone had seen what Suzaku could do and no one wanted to defy him. "Everyone! Stay on this floor. I'm Suzaku Kururugi and I'm part of the Britannian military." After scrutinizing everybody with a critical look Suzaku picked out 10 men and 5 women. He picked up dropped weapons on the floor and handed each person one. "If anybody from the JLF come into this room shoot him. Try to disable him first, kill him if you have no choice."

"Yes Sir!" was the reply as the 15 men and women saluted him, not even wondering why they were listening to him.

"Flint!" Flint who was shocked to hear his name called got up confusedly. Tossing the walkie-talkie to him he ordered. "This is yours. Whenever Kusarabe radios in to check in answer him in Japanese "Sir! Death to Britannia."

Flint nodded. Near the student council MIlly was smiling softly. Rivals who noticed this asked softly "What is it Madame President?"

Nina and Shirley both looked at Milly when she answered. "Didn't you guys notice ever since Suzaku came he seemed different?"

Shirley nodded. "Even his voice sounds different. Back at school his voice was friendly and uncertain at time. Here there's none of it. His voice is strong and certain. It's so strong that nobody is questioning him."

MIlly nodded. "I heard this from grandfather, but he once said and I quote 'MIlly. There are certain people in this world who are blessed with something whether they know it or not. It's only brought out in times of peril. They're the ones who people naturally turn to and depend on. I believe that He is one of those people.' I think that Suzaku is one of those people."

Rivals let out a "Wow!" while Shirley nodded. In her mind however she thought **be safe Suzaku. Don't die on me. We're depending on you.**

Suzaku who had just finished his order, sets off down the hall in search of finding a way out. He had to get to the Lancelot.

Peaceful was not a word used to describe her friends thought Kallen with an annoyed look on her face. **I could have skipped all of this and gone with the student council but no. I'm stuck babysitting these guys. **Kallen looked around the room when suddenly she stopped horrified. She thought back to what she was thinking with a horrified look on his face. **Did I just say I wanted to be with those Britannians than with my friends. No, no, no.**

She shook her head violently until she felt someone take a seat next to her. "Hey Kallen!"

Kallen recognized the voice at once and groaned. She glanced up at the 15 year old boy with a frown in her face. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

The boy gave a cheeky smile and opened his mouth to answer. She cut him off before he even made a single noise. "No. I will not go out on a date with you Yuura."

"Hey Kallen, look here!" came a familiar shout from behind. Kallen noticed everyone quite down and surrounded the T.V. The T.V announcement blared.

"Today at lake Kawaguchi the Japanese Liberation Front took over the Capital Mall." Kallen's eyes widened as she remembered that Lake Kawaguchi was where the student council had gone to.

"I see you already know of the situation." The voice came from above. Turning back Kallen saw here new leader get walk down the stairs gracefully. Everyone nodded.

Kallen heard Tamaki shout happily "Yeah! The JLF are awesome. They're the real deal!"

Kallen panicked as mutters of agreements rose after his statement. Normally she was fine with this kind of stuff but her friends were there and she didn't want them to get hurt. Then she thought **Friends, no their just stupid Britannians and one of their lap dogs. **Yet she could not get rid of the worry no matter how much she tied. Before she could speak out however the angry voice of zero rose as everyone quieted.

"Fools! What the JLF are doing is pure terrorism. I said it once and I'll say it again. Terrorism is useless and nothing more than a nuisance. We'll be going there to stop the JLF. Do not forget. You're knights." After saying that zero promptly walked away as everyone dispersed to their stations.

Saying that Lelouch was worried was an understatement. No matter how he acted he cared for the student council. However what was most important to him was the fact that Cornelia hadn't attacked yet. Lelouch knew Cornelia and knew that he cared for nothing. For her the lives of several Britannians meant nothing as long as she achieved victory. Lelouch knew this and that's why he was stumped. Until a thought came into his head. **Wait. There's one thing that Cornelia always cared about more than anything the world. Euphie. **That realization brought a fresh wave of panic. **Oh no. Not Euphie. I have stop this. **With vengeance in his eyes Lelouch swore. **If they hurt Euphie I won't forgive you Kusarabe.**

Lelouch was right. Euphie indeed was inside the mall and that was the only reason Cornelia hadn't bust inside the mall and taken out the JLF. Cornelia loved her little sister more than the world. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her. That was why when zero had rolled in on his transport and declared that he could rescue Euphie she hesitated. Zero's voice brought her out of her daze. ** "**Who do you care more about Cornelia? Clovis that is dead or Euphimeia that is alive."

Cornelia knew that the only way to rescue Euphie was by agreeing to zero however it didn't stop her from hating him. Reluctantly Cornelia announced to the guards. "Let him through!"

She then dropped her and clenched fist muttering "Damn you zero!" with hate in her eyes.

After zero was accepted by the guards Cornelia could just watch as she helplessly stood on the sidelines while her sister was in danger by an eleven and the man who killed her brother.

Lyod Asplund was a happy eccentric man. However at that moment he was frowning. "Why can't we reach him? The Lancelot needs a pilot." Team phoenix who stood behind the man were confused. Suzaku was never like this. If there was danger he was always the first one to help out. While each one was in thought over where their leader and friend was Miss Cecile burst into the room with a phone in her hands. "He's on line."

At that news the whole of team phoenix crowded around Cecile who had the phone. She pressed the speaker button and Suzakus' voice rang out. Lyod mad demanded "Where are you? We're in front of the mall and the Lancelot is ready for testing. I mean action." The rest of team phoenix sighed. Lyod would never change.

Suzaku's reply shocked all of them. "I'm sort of in the mall. There's no time though. The JLF are strapping bombs to buildings. They're going blow up the mall. It's suicide!"

Suzaku's voice filled with panic as Blaine knew he needed to do something. Grabbing the phone he raced down to where Cornelia had led the rest of her army. He bowed down as he presented the phone to her. "Your highness. Suzaku has information."

Cornelia proudly took the phone from him and demanded Suzaku what it was. "Your majesty. The JLF have strapped bombs around the mall."

Cornelia almost dropped the phone as she whispered "Euphie."

It was a almost inaudible but Suzaku caught it. "Princess Euphemia? Wait, don't tell me she's in the building with me?"

Cornelias eyes widened at what he said. "With you? Where are you private Kururugi. "

Suzaku dutifully answered. "In the mall. I managed to escape and I have already freed one the floors from the JLF's control."

Cornelia ordered Suzaku. "Private Kururugi whatever it takes rescue princess Euphemia."

"Yes you majesty." With these words the phone call stopped with Cornelia torn. "Everything's up to you Kururugi." She whispered.

Back at the mall zero had gotten in touch with Kusarabe and was getting a hero's welcome.

Suzaku in the meanwhile was hiding on a railing thinking over what he had just learned. **They're going to blow up the mall and Euphies here. **He jumped from railing to railing and reached the next floor where he saw 4 soldiers escorting Euphie.

The lights in the empty hallway dimmed when all a sudden on of her 'escorts' had disappeared. The other three panicked and got out of their gun's. One of them was knocked out into the wall. Only two remained. One nodded to the other and pointed a gun at her. The other pointed outward and shouted. "Come out or we're going to kill the princess." Euphie was really scared and didn't want to die when all of a sudden the one holding a gun to her face disappeared. A second late the remaining one shot the gun.

Euphie, terrified closed her eyes when strong hands picked up bridal style and the sound of gun shots whispped by her ear and got closer and close when all of a sudden they stopped. She opened her eyes to come face to face to her savior. "Suzaku?" She questioned.

Suzaku grinned and nodded. His face turned serious as footsteps came from the direction she came in. Still carrying Euphie Suzaku jumped and somehow got onto a railing and raced away.

Zero arrived where the men were. As his escorts panicked Lelouch managed a grin. **It seems someone willing to fight is in here. **He turned toward the men and his mask left eye opened to reveal a red bird shape thingie. "I order you to forget about these men."

"Yes sir." Soldiers saluted him and went on their way not even glancing back. They reached a set of doors where the soldiers escorted him in.

Suzaku who had rescued Euphie knew there was only one thing left to do. Save the citizens and to do that he needed the Lancelot. Suzaku had figured out a way underground that led out the other side of Lake Kawaguchi. There Suzaku dropped the unconscious Euphie at the A.S.E.E.C.

He turned to Lyod. "I need to take the Lancelot." Lyod shook his head. "We need permission to go into the mall."

"Tell Cornelia that it's the only way to rescue everyone and don't tell her we've rescued Euphie or that I'm the pilot. Tell her it's Blaine."

Lyod and Miss Cecile were shocked at how his voice changed. The rest of team phoenix were all used to it. The tone voice he used was a regular back at training camp. It was the tone of voice that left no room for arguments.

Lyod checked in with Cornelia. It turned out to be surprisingly easy. Suzaku and Blaine both got into the cockpit of the Lancelot and rocketed down the underground path. Sending a clear cut map of the underground the Lancelot and other knightmares of team phoenix raced to see that all of the bombs were set. "There take a right up there". Suzaku stopped.

"Blaine. I trust you to take care of the rest of the plan." Blaine looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" Suzaku looked at him.

"The soldiers are going to hurt the citizens once they realize that the bombs haven't gone off yet. I'm going to stop him." Blaine saluted him and Suzaku got off.

He then entered the building to see the entire floor devoid of any soldiers. He then raced to the control room where he heard sounds. When he entered the room his eyes widened and gasp escaped his mouth. Piles of bodies were on the ground and standing in a pool of blood was zero. Zero had heard suzaku's gasp and turned his head to face him. For what seemed like an eternity the two of them stared at each other. Suzaku saw red and in one fluid motion he brought his fist up, lifted his feet from the ground and flew. His fist connected with his stomach and one of his leg touched the ground while the other spinned through the air and connected with his plastic mask. Zero went flying by the force of the kick but luckily didn't pass out. "What happened?" Suzaku snarled at zero.

Zero coughed and answered while struggling to get up. "The general realized his mistakes and was horrified by what he did. He and his men committed suicide."

Suzaku glared at Zero. "If you think that I'll believe that for even one second then you must think that I'm an idiot."

Before zero could cough out a comeback, his Bluetooth beeped. Blaine's voice rang his ear. "Suzaku. We have a problem. The EMP isn't effecting anything. There might be a problem in the EMP."

Suzalu cursed as he stared at the screen. He saw people being evacuated by men in black. He heard a voice behind. "They're my men."

Suzaku turned around and stared at zero. "They won't be fast enough. Everyone will be caught up in the blast."

"No chance. I calculated everything perfectly."

Suzaku replied back with a frustrated growl. "Did you know that gasoline was poured on the floors?"

Zero, who clearly did not expect that let out a "What?"

Lelouch grit his teeth under the mask and cursed in his head. Damn you Kusarabe. Come on think. A way to save everyone. When all of a sudden a plan formed in his head.

"We're going to have to sink it."

"Excuse me?" Suzaku demanded.

"If we sink it then it won't matter about the gasoline the explosion will happen in the lake." Lelouch explained.

"Wait" Suzaku said and touched his ear piece "Suzaku here. I have a plan." Suzaku explained the plan and turned back to Zero. "I got the approval."

Zero and Suzaku went their separate ways. Suzaku raced back to the Lancelot where Blaine was waiting for him. "Come on."

Suzaku climbed into the Lancelot and Blaine moved back. "Hang on tight." Then to the others he said. "Get away from here and don't turn back."

No one hesitated at the emergency of Suzaku's voice. Suzaku started the Lancelot and took out his rifle.

Outside after a minute a huge explosion resounded. Cornelia screamed. "No!"

A huge screen appeared. "Hello. I am zero." Camera's rolled as people tried to get a closer look.

Then the Lancelot erupted from the wreckage. Camera's focused on it with Princess Euphemia in its hand. They then focused on zero again as he said "The hostages are secured. This act of terrorism was not condemned by me and so I came to stop it. I am not a terrorist. I am a knight for justice." Boats appeared and with people on it and zero continued when more people in black appeared holding guns. "Those who are weak respect me! Those who are strong fear me! For we are knights for justice.

The next day

"Hey! Suzaku! Look!" came the cheerful voice of Rivals. Suzaku, who had just entered the student council, was greeted with Rivals voice. Rivals was waving around a newspaper with a wide grin on his face.

"What's with all the noise?" came a voice behind him. He turned around to face Kallen and Lelouch, side by side. An unfamiliar feeling came over him for a sec . Tilting his head he answered "Rivals there, has got something to show me."

"Is that so?" was the reply that came from Lelouch.

"Yeah, look!" Rivals yelled. He shoved the paper into Suzaku and Lelouch's face awaiting thieir reaction. Especially Suzaku.

On the headlines of the paper the words 'Heroes of the mall jacking' in big bold letters.

Under it were three pictures. On the right was the picture of zero. In the description he was being called the black knight. Lelouch smirked.

On the left was a picture of the Lancelot being called THE WHIGHT KNIGHT of Brittannia. Suzaku smiled.

In the middle was a picture of Suzaku. In the description the writings were "The eleven, Suzaku Kururugi , the son of the ex-prime minister is being called a hero for rescuing the life of princess Euphemia and several other in the hands of the JLF."

Kallen, who too had gotten ahold of one of the newspapers, had on an act of indifference. On the inside however she had an array of emotions. On one hand she was happy that zero was on but mad that the knightmare was here as well. About Suzaku, that was so complicated that even she didn't know what to make of it. So she asked the first thing on her mind. "You were there?"

Suzaku nodded sheepishly with a lopsided grin. From behind them a timid voice muttered. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Everyone turned to face Nina who had said those words. Suzaku smiled warmly and shook his head. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah right." Rivals shouted. "You should have seen him! He was a blur. He took everyone down in seconds. The guy in charge practically died just looking into Suzaku's eyes. He was like." He exclaimed and shivered to show what that guy was like.

"Yeah. Everyone there was calling you a hero Suzaku."

**Even nina who's always's been scared of the Japanese doesn't seem as scared of Suzaku anymore. Suzaku, What are you. **Lelouch thought fearfully. **You'd better not interfere my plan's Suzaku. **Lelouch grinned crazily on the inside. **One step. I'm one step closer to my goal. Then Britannia I will destroy you. For I am a knight for justice.**

During all the commotion Suzaku had his own thoughts running through his heads. **Hero huh. I'm no hero after what I did. However this is it. The first step. The step that will lead to gentler and peaceful world. That's why, Zero no matter where you are, I will find you and bring you to justice. For I am the sword of justice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip to- day's after Lake Kawaguchi

In her short life Kallen had felt many emotions, some good but most bad. However right now she was ecstatic. She had reconnected with her mother after years and the black knights had gotten major progress. Many more people had joined and what was then the rag-tag group of terrorists was now the black knights.

At the current however she was staring at a red knightmare way more advanced than the average knightmare. Oghi was talking excitedly. "The JLF have finally recognized us. Look at all the knightmares they've sent us. They've even sent us this advanced one."

Kallen nodded. "Yeah, they probably sent it to deal with the white one."

While the others were nodding slightly one disagreed apparently. "Nah. They probably heard that the great Yuura was here and sent it for him."

Sighs could be heard around the group as Yuura bragged. Yuura was about to continue when a voice cut through. "You're all wrong."

Confusion and bewilderment passed through the faces of all the three members there. Zero continued.

"The JLF haven't recognized us." That statement brought out a wave of confusion and outburst.

"What do you mean they haven't recognized us? They even sent that red one." Yuura yelled.

Silence followed his question and for a second they didn't think that zero would anger. However he replied. "It's a test."

"It's a test to see how we'll respond."

Oghi was the first to get it and asked "How will we respond."

Zero flung something at Kallen which she caught. Her eyes widened as she recognized the key. She wasn't the only one however. Oghi and Yuura both recognized it for what it was. "I cant! The leader should be the one who has the best knighmare."

"No" Zero replied. "The best pilot shall have the best machine. Do not forget. You are Q1 therefore YOU are my ACE."

Touched by Zeroes words Kallen replies passionately "Yes Sir. I'll do my best."

Zero turned to Oghi. "Get everyone to pack their bags and get their equipment. We're taking a vacation"

With that, Zero left.

Kallen turned around to stare at the epic knightmare in front of her. Looking at the crimson like knightmare one word entered her mind.

"Guren" Kallen breathed out. The others looked at her. Kallen turned to them and said "It's name is going to be the guren Mk-II The crimson-colored lotus."

Euphie felt amazing. The feeling of the wind, gently blowing across her face and looking across the city was really beautiful. However the thing that clinched it was the presence behind her. "It really is a pleasant day today isn't Suzaku?"

"Yes, it is your highness." Suzaku formally replied.

Euphi pouted. She ated it when Suzaku called her that. Or anybody for the matter, but Suzaku was special. Ever since she first fell into his arms she felt a pull of attraction towards him. That feeling had strengthened when Suzaku had rescued her from the JLF. Suzaku however was oblivious to it though. Euphie didn't mind, they had time and she would tell him later. Right now though "Don't call me that. Call me Euphie."

Suzaku chuckled softly at the pout that had taken root on Euphie face. He knew that he was terrible at denying her, just like he was terrible at denying Nunally. In his head he thought **I really need to get better at saying no. **

"Okay." Suzaku replied. He then walked over next to her. He leaned on the railing and faced the rising sun. "You should see it in the spring. Japan truly glows."

Euphie answered Suzaku with a "I'd like that." The two remained quiet after that. Suzaku staring at Japan thoughts of the black kngihts and zero however with those thoughts were also thoughts of the student council and team phoenix. The student council. The one true family he had in a long, long time.

Sure his team was friendly and all but they didn't create the same family vibe that the student council created. Milly's eccentric plans, Rivals cheerful attitude, Shirley's kind but over the top worriness, Nina's scared demeanor but outstanding brilliance, Lelouch's legendary laziness, Nunally's gentle and innocent smiles and Kallens rare smile which made his heart jump for joy.

He inwardly sighed. More than anybody in the student council, more than even Lelouch, Kallen was the one who was shrouded in mystery. Kallen was supposed to sick yet she was able to keep up with him on that one day when team phoenix first arrived. Than those rare occasions when her mask would drop to reveal her true thoughts. Yes, he thought. Kallen Statdfield was shrouded in mystery.

Yet, the biggest mystery was how they would all react if they ever found out that he was the pilot of the Lancelot. Would they still accept him or would they feel as if they betrayed their trust? If they did then Suzaku could understand why, Every day Milly would always gush about zero and the Lancelot. He heard everything, from every funny rumor to the most serious ones.

How would the react if the one of the 2 people they were discussing was right in front of them, listening to their every word. He just hoped that they would never find out.

Unknown to Suzaku and oblivious to his inner struggles Euphie stared at Suzaku's peaceful face, Of course she wasn't fooled. She knew that he was thinking about something (Growing up with Lelouch and Sneitzel and a princess teach you how to read between the lines folks). She didn't care however, all she could think of was how handsome and face was and how hir hair would blow with the wind and how she could get lost in those amethyst green eyes. Everything was disturbed when Suzaku heard a beep from his pocket. Taking out his blue-tooth he attached it to his ear and talked on it.

"Yes. I'll be right there. Yes. I'll bring her with me." Suzaku offed the blue-tooth and told Euphie.

"Come on princess Euphemia. They're requesting you're presence."

Euphie frowned which looked more like a pout if you asked anybody. Euphie hated the fact that Suzaku would shift from friend to soldier in a matter of milliseconds.

With the black knights

Lelouch opened the cabinet door to reveal something white falling to the ground. Glancing at the light snow Lelouch stood there, just staring as Suzaku had done that morning. Like Suzaku he too had things running through his mind. Mainly the Student council. The only true family that Lelouch ever had. Milly's eccentric smile, Rivals never-ending jokes, Suzaku's boy-scout way of life, Nina's timid personality but passion that just seemed to erupt when discussing about science, Kallens pitiful act, his sisters innocent questions that seemed to clease his guilt but also bring out the guilt, but most importantly Shirley.

Shirley's kind personality that just seemed to draw people close, and brought the best out of people. It wasn't any secret that Shirley had a crush on him. The whole school knew it, what the whole school didn't know was that Lelouch too might have small feelings toward her. Slight.

However what was most important was the possibilities of them finding out that he was zero. He knew they would never forgive him for being zero. Especially Suzaku and Shirely and Nunally. That day when his mask was stolen by a cat what had truly worried him was not getting executed. It was what would happen If the student council found out. In his musings he didn't hear someone sneak up behind him.

"Having second thoughts, Lelouch?" The familiar voice of C.C reached directly behind his ears. Startled though he didn't show it Lelouch replied. "Why would you think that witch?"

Instead of answering his questions C.C questioned him. "Why did you never change your name?"

Just as Lelouch was about to answer loud blaring's rang across everyone's ear. Zero ran to where the black knights were hiding. His gaze caught the symbol of the Holy Britannian Empire.

"This is the Holy Britannian Empire! JLF, we know you're there! If you don't surrender now, you will die!"

Everything was silent. Fear and panic exploded in the minds of all the black knights. In desperation they looked toward the one man they hoped could save them. Zero.

Under the mask, Lelouch smiled the smile of a demon. Oghi ran up to zero, a look of hopelessness on his face. "Zero! There's no way out! The Britannian forces have surrounded us on all sides. Theres no way out!"

"So, what do you think you think we should do, Oghi?"

Caught off-guard by the question, Oghi replies with uncertainty "I don't know. Run away I guess."

"Is that so? Is that what you really want?" He shouted.

At his shout Kallen clenched her fist and clenched her teeth in anger. Memories of a young man's body being found in box. His body showing signs of cruel and grueling torture. Her eyes become misty with tears when a shout brings her out of her flash back.

"Nobody wants to run!" The loud voice of Tamaki was heard by everyone there. "We don't have a choice. If we don't run now then everyone will die."

Words of agreement sounded through the black knights.

"Where will you run to? There is not a single path for retreat. Our only option here is to fight. To fight and perform a miracle."

"Shut up! This is our lives you talking about! You can't just create miracles just like that!" Yuura shouted.

"Yeah! This is Cornelia that we're talking about!" Another shouted in agreement.

"Every messiahs have to create miracles just to make people acknowledge them" zero replied.

"You're crazy! I knew you shouldn't have been our leader! It should be Oghi!" Tamaki takes his gun off his back and gets ready to aim. Zero draws his pistol and aims at Tamaki. Tamaki stops in fear. Then Zero shows the butt of his gun to Oghi and declares "If you think that you can escape here without me then someone! Anyone! Take this gun and shoot me!"

The fierce words stop everyone there, not a single person taking a single step, everyone realizing that without zero then they wouldn't be able to escape with their lives. Zero then puts his pistol back and says. "When you joined the black knights then you're have been connected to mine. You can live with me or die with me!"

Kallen and everyone else with knightmares get inside the cockpit of their knightmares. On the screen, instructions read out. As Kallen read those instructions she gasped. **I can't believe this. He couldn't have made plans this detailed in such a short amount of time. **With that thought Kallen had a sense of foreboding. Resolving to ask people this later Kallen shoved it into the back of her mind and got into position.

Back with Suzaku-

2 young men were looking at a purple-haired woman in shock. The woman walks away with grace while one of them turns toward the other in awe. "Suzaku Kururgui, you are a true miracle worker. You, an eleven, got promoted to sergeant by princess Cornelia who despises elevens."

The one known as Suzaku nods with a smile on his face. **I'm one step closer to my goal.**

"Come on! Let's go and share the good news." Suzaku nodded and with Blaine at his side walked to the hanger or the "special forces" headquarters.

After relaying the good news to his friend they all heard the announcement. "All forces, get ready for combat."

Suzaku looked toward Cecile. "Even us?"

Cecile nodded. "Just in case."

After the Britannian forces rolled out team phoenix were getting bored with nothing to do. Suzaku hated this. Sitting on the sidelines while the others fought was not something that Suzaku was overly fond of. Just as he was about to get out of the Lancelot something on the screen caught his eye.

"Lyod! What is that?" Suzaku yelled.

"Its seems to be a landslide." Lyod said looking a bit worried. Suzaku gout out of the cockpit and then secret door used for reconnaissance purposes. His eyes widened in horror at the sight. Knightmares were trashed and people screams could be heard as the landslide mercilessly killed hundreds of soldiers. **That impeccable timing. There's no way it could have been a coincidence. But how? Is it even possible to create man-made land-slide. **

Even as Suzaku said it, one thought entered his mind. "The black knights and zero."

Suzaku jumped down from the window and faced his team who too had come down. "It's zero. It's the only explanation."

Leon then asked Suzaku "That can't be possible. How would they create a huge landslide of that caliber."

"That's not the question to be asked here?" Suzaku replied with fierce look in his eye. "Its how did they know that we were going to be here at Narita?"

The realization that they had a spy sunk in all at once.

Suzaku asked another thing "Why would any sane people volunteer to do an operation like this?"

Team phoenix still didn't answer the question. On the battle field a red-knightmare rolls down

the mountain taking other knightmares down with it metallic right arm.

**_The battle for Narita had begun._**

The battle that had started out in Britannia's favor was not going so well for them. Darlton's unit had been taken out along with several other units by the landslide and careful order of the black knights. Kallen was like demon, striking down anyone who stood in her way. Her face a mix between hatred and excitement at the power she held. Around her scraps of metal and screams pierced the air at the sight of the Gurens right arm.

Cornelia was growing desperate, really desperate. Her forces were divided and crumbling. So many of her units had already been taken down. She only knew one thing though. **Zero, I will find you and win this battle.**

Because of her desperation however she had almost found a way out.

She and her unit had followed another unit where they had been ambushed by a small amount of Japanese forces. Her unit quickly dispatched the soldiers. Cornelia yelled something about Dirty elevens when all of a sudden the clearing around her exploded.

Back at the command center Euphie was worried. She had just seen her sister kill a unit but she had also seen 5 dots closing in on her.

Lelouch cursed at the mistake done by his troops when Kallen gave him news. "Zero. I think that the JLF have arrived." Lelouch did a double take as he looked upon his screen. There on his screen he saw five dots heading toward Cornelia. Lelouch smiled and thought out loud. "Todoh sensei. Impressive as usual, you saw right through my plans."

Unknown to him however Kallen had listened in on his words. **Todoh sensei?**

As soon as Todoh had appeared Guilford threw his knightmare infront of Todoh's allowing

Cornelia to escape.

Cornelia seeing no other choice reluctantly turned and ran. However she walked right into a trap and was staring down the Guren.

"It's seems you've been caught in my trap Cornelia. Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes against the Japanese." Zero declared. "But first I have some questions for you."

"Not yet. I only have to beat this one and I'm free." Cornelia desperately charged the Guren but ruthlessly shot from behind.

Meanwhile back at the command center Euphie was almost in tears. Just as she was about to give up the screen lit up revealing Suzaku's face. "Princess Euphimeia, requesting permission to launch."

Euphie's advisors all scoffed at the idea but Suzaku was not so easily deterred. "Euphie. Let me deal with this. I'll rescue princess Cornelia."

Euphie nodded and said "permission granted for you and your squad" however in a much softer voice she muttered. "Be careful."

Suzaku nodded and team phoenix launched.


	8. Chapter 8

Suzaku then gave off orders. "Leon, Lukas and Blaine head east and meet up with Sir Guilford. Leon you're in charge. Try to get them to back off in Japanese first."

Blaine rolled his eyes but complied and headed East, but not before saying "Please, don't do anything reckless."

"James, Carlos and Jack head west and regroup with our remaining forces."

They nodded and went west. Suzaku then used his stupid brain in action and got out his huge gun. In a reckless and brilliant move that none other that Suzaku Kururugi could pull off he ran straight into the softened mud made by the landslide and shot his gun into the mountain. A burst of green erupted from the gun and shot itself into the mountain forcing open a path for him to go through the mountain.

Leon had just arrived to save Guilfords life as Blaine and Lukas stood next to him. In Japanese Leon spoke "I'm going to give you one chance to turn around and flee. "

"You're Japanese!" One of the holy swords cried out in shock.

"Why are you helping Britannia, soldier?" General Todoh asked.

"Do you not have any shame?!" Another holy sword cried out. Todoh silenced them all with glare.

"I'm not going to start needless fighting." Leon said.

"You are naïve." Todoh countered.

"If being un-naive means killing innocent people, then I'll rather be naïve."

"Why you!" One screamed and charged. He was followed by the rest of the holy swords.

Leon, Lukas and Blaine charged the 4. Holy swords.

"Blaine! Go take on Todoh!" Leo ordered.

Blaine raced off to take on Todoh, and Leon and Lukas each took 2 holy swords.

While Leon's group took out to help Guilfords group: James group set out to help Darlton's squad. When they arrived to help out, they were horrified to realize how badly they were losing.

They immediately started helping out by wiping any of the black knights they could find. However they too were getting hit.

"Suzaku, you'd better end this quick or I'm never forgiving you." James muttered under his breath.

"You coward! How dare you attack from behind." Cornelia screamed.

"You must know some stuff about cowardliness too, don't you Cornelia?" She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Take her alive. I need her for questioning." Zero ordered.

"Never!" She yelled out in defiance.

Just then the ground started shaking. "What is this?!" Zero screamed in rage.

**BOOM!** An explosion sounded right next to Cornelia. Out of the smoke came the Lancelot. He fired three shots in succession and defeated two of the knightmares and injured zeroes.

Before he could shoot another time at zero the guren interfered.

The two of them exchanged blows so fierce they set Suzakus teeth on edge. For a reason he couldn't explain Suzaku started smiling. For him this was fun, he couldn't help himself and a chuckle came out.

Kallen who heard the chuckle, saw red. "How dare you, laugh at me you Bastard?!" she exploded.

_I admit this person's an amazing pilot, but there are some advantages I have. I have the better knightmare and I have battle experience._

Suzaku smiled as he pushed her to the edge of the cliff. "Let's play catch!" and shot the gun.

Kallen barely stopped the bullet but the force of the bullet and her radiation waves caused the end of the cliff to collapse.

Suzaku raced back to princess Cornelia. As he helped her up she pushed him away.

"Go after zero." She ordered.

Suzaku tried to protest but she insisted. "I'll be fine. Go after zero, and that's an order."

Suzaku nodded and raced after zero. After a minute, zero came into view.

Lelouch looked back to find the Lancelot on his back. He panicked, desperately trying to get away. Just as Suzaku was about to shoot zero, he saw a woman step into the battlefield.

_She's the one from back then._

"You shall not harm him." C.C said and rested her palm against the Lancelot.

Both her and suzaku passed out.

In Suzakus mind.

A young Suzaku stared at his father in horror and fear.

Lelouch then took C.C away and hid them both in a cave he found.

In C.C mind

Random images of her life passed through her head. She then saw an image that did not belong to her. Then she heard the voice of the one who raised her. "Kings are not the only one's who live in the world. There are some higher than a king, or at least there used to be. Now those are all extinct. Remember however, never come in contact with one of them or they will steal a geass.

C.C woke up in sweat.

_Who are you, Kururugi Suzaku? And did you a steal a geass from me?_

"We've found him, bringing him home." 6 white knightmares crowded around a white knightmare. One came out of his cockpit and jumped. He landed on the Lancelot which was on the ground. Going inside the cockpit of the Lancelot the boy went inside to find an unconscious boy. Talking into his Bluetooth, Blaine tells his teammates. "Guys, he's unconscious but unhurt."

Getting out of the cockpit for the Lancelot, he gets into his own knightmare. Signaling the others they gently picked the Lancelot up and carried it into their dugout.

They emerged into the military dugout where medical tents were set up. They plucked Suzaku out of the Lancelot and placed him on a stretcher far to the side. Cecile and Lyod came to check up on him.

"How is he?" Cecile asked, worried.

"He's fine, just taking a well-deserved rest." Blaine answered.

"Do you people know what happened?" Lyod asked with interest.

"We were actually hoping you could tell us that?" replied Leon, and Blaine and the rest nodded.

"We don't know. His vitals and reading were fine; he shouldn't have fell unconscious suddenly." Cecile replied.

Two hours had passed since they had found Suzaku unconscious. Blaine ordered the rest of them to get some rest and watched over Suzaku. Cecile and Lyod had other duties to attend to, but Cecile promised she would return.

Blaine heard a soft groan just as he was about to doze off. "Suzaku?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?" Suzaku answered.

He then looked around him. "Where am I? What happened to the battle?"

"You're at the medical tents. We won the battle, but zero escaped."

Suzaku nodded. He looked at his friend and comrade. "You should get some rest. You look like the walking dead."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice and left really quick. Suzaku stared off into space.

_Who was that girl? How is she alive? I swear I saw the bullet go right through her. How does she know my father? What connection does she have with zero? Lastly why do I feel different. _

Suzaku didn't know how long he stared into space thinking about zero and the green-haired girl. He was brought out of his thought by a vision in the corner of his eye. He pushed the cover away and got up. He walked to the mudslide and looked at all the stretchers that covered something fully.

"Should you really be walking about, warrant officer Kururugi?" A voice from behind interrupted.

Suzaku hastily got onto his knee when he realized who it was.

"Do not make me repeat my question, warrant officer." Princess Cornelia demanded.

"I feel fine your highness, In fact I feel better than before." Cornelia only nodded and was about to walk away when Suzaku asked.

"Can I ask you a question, your highness?"

"You may as long it is within your rights." Cornelia answered, trying to pay of the fact that she owed her life to the eleven.

"How many dead?" he asked.

"Why do you think I would know something as petty as that? Something so trivial isn't even worth knowing."

" You care deeply for all your soldiers that were britannians. If you didn't you wouldn't have sent me and my team that contain two elevens to fight. Your distaste of eleven is no secret your highness." Suzaku felt something shift in him.

"100 are dead. More than twice that number are injured, and that's only the soldiers. Who knows how many civilians are dead." She responded sadly. Cornelia than abruptly left wondering why she gave an eleven the answer.

_" You care deeply for all your soldiers that were britannians. If you didn't you wouldn't have sent me and my team that contain two elevens to fight. Your distaste of eleven is no secret your highness."_

Her whole life Cornelia was taught to never remember the weak and was taught to hide such feelings. She stormed off wondering why she kept hearing the single line over and over again.

Meanwhile with Suzaku he was staring with sad eyes. "Zero, father, the emperor they're all the same."

Everyone on the news had heard about the battle at Narita. For the past day, it was all that was on everyone's mind.

For some it was news of great interest. For other it represented great sadness. Families were torn apart and tears were spilled.

One such family had gathered in cemetery to bury a husband and a father.

An elder woman was crying tears of sadness and misery, while her daughter was trying to comfort.

Suzaku was worried. Looking around he could see that he wasn't the only one. Shirley had yet to cry a single tear; instead she tried to be strong for her mother.

When the ritual was about to be over and Shirley's father was about to be buried six feet deep a wail stopped them.

"NO! PLEASE STOP. HES ALREADY SUFFERED SO MUCH, PLEASE DON'T PUT HIM THERE AGAIN." Mrs. Finnigan wailed.

"Mom, stop. He's already dead, there's nothing we can do." Shirley tried to comfort her mother, her face full of sadness.

Suzaku clenched his fist and shut his eyes. _Zero… for making these families cry, I will kill you. _

Finally, everything was over and Mrs. Finnigan was taken home. Shirley opted to be with the rest of the student council.

"Shirley, it's okay to cry." Milly started.

Shirley turned her head to Milly with her cheerful façade on. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"But Sis, you haven't even cried once." Suzaku protested.

"I've cried enough. Really." Shirley glanced at Lelouch for a second. Suzaku caught the glance and wondered what happened.

She then ran ahead saying she had to clear her mind. "Lelouch, go after her." Suzaku ordered.

Lelouch hesitated a bit but ran after her. There was silence as Nina left right after and silence reigned.

"I'm going home, would you like a ride madame president." Rivals tried to break the silence.

Milly nodded and the two left afterward leaving only Kallen and Suzaku alone. Kallen then left leaving Suzaku alone.

He ran toward his apartment and was about to enter his building when he heard noises. When he went to check things out what he found surprised him. A Britannian boy of about 6 was being beaten up by a 5 or more grown up elevens. "That's enough."

They all turned toward Suzaku. "Leave. Him. Alone."

"What you going to do about it?" The battle ended in 5 seconds flat. The last guy was corned up in a wall and was scared S*******. Suzaku was mad and he let out a punch.

The guy closed his eyes in terror, waiting for the blow that never came. He opened his eyes to find an arm right next to him. "Don't bully anyone ever again. Especially not little kids."

Suzaku revealed his hand to find a fist sized dent in the wall.

He walked up to the scared kid and knelt by his side. "What's your name kid?" He asked gently

"G-Griffin." Griffin answered timidly.

"Where are your parent's Griffin?"

"They're dead. We lived near Narita." The boy sniffed. "I don't know how I'm alive. I wish I was dead."

Tears started forming in Suzaku's eyes. "Come with me." The boy followed Suzaku into his apartment.

Suzaku fed the boy and offered him a choice to live with him. He accepted.

In the dark of night when the boy had slept: Suzaku stared at the moon through the window, sitting on his bed.

Thoughts of Shirley and Griffin ran through his head. _Zero, how many more people need to die because of you? How many people are you going to hurt until you're satisfied?"_


	9. Chapter 9

"Food's in the fridge. I'll come back by 9. Do not go anywhere and do not answer the phone if it rings and don't call anyone but me. Most of all… be safe. Bye Griffin." Suzaku listed the rules.

He then raced off to school, leaving Griffin in his apartment alone. Suzaku arrived at school right before the bell rang. People were whispering about the battle until the teacher arrived.

When it was lunchtime, Suzaku was surrounded by multiple girls and boys all asking about the battle of Narita.

"You were there right?"

"How was it?"

"It must have been so cool."

Suzaku had been slowly losing his patience and was trying to get out of there. That was the last straw.

He slammed his hand on the table, effectively quieting everyone.

"Being a part of a battle is NOT cool. Watching people die around you is NOT cool and people don't bother me."

After he said those words Suzaku took his lunchbox and left the classroom. He went to the rooftop and stared at his lunchbox. He was probably sitting there for a few minutes when heard something. "Not going to eat that."

He glanced up to find Kallen Stadfield. He had always envied her. Not her status but her innocence.

She sat right next to him and he replied "No, I'm not hungry."

"I've never seen someone talk so passionately about something. I've also never seen a Japanese ever talk back to a Britannian." Suzaku stared at her in shock.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Other than Lelouch or Nunally, I've never seen a Britannian say Japanese."

"So?" She turned to him.

"So, thank you" He said so honestly and with so much feeling that her cheeks turned red. She hoped he wouldn't notice it but he did.

"Are you sick again? Here I'll take you to the nurse." Suzaku said and pulled her up.

They walked in silence to the nurse with Suzaku glancing at Kallen from time to time. If he was honest to himself he would say that he was admiring her looks, but he wasn't so he told himself that he was checking to make sure she didn't fall to the ground.

He left her at the nurse's office and didn't see her for the rest of the school day. He didn't know if he felt disappointed or relieved. In fact he didn't know what to think.

Suzaku walked forward down the aisle with his head held high and a blank look on his face to mask the nervousness. When he reached the Ephemia he knelt down. With a sword she placed it on his right shoulder, then left and finally announced "I, Euphemia Li Britannia dub thee as Sir Suzaku Kururugi of the holy Britannian army." With that done Suzaku stood up and reluctantly faced the crowd.

Most of them were looking at him in disgust or anger. Finally after what seemed like a millennium, soft claps reached his ears. He and several others peered at them in shock, a smile instantly came onto his face as he glanced at the red-hair of Kallen Stadfield. She smiled back at him making his stomach do flips. She was joined by Lyod, Guilford, Darlton and Cornelia. Everyone just stared at Cornelia in shock as she kept clapping.

It was not only them who were in shock, practically the whole of area eleven were in shock. Meanwhile the black knights were having their discussion.

Todoh of the miracles stared at the screen with a blank look similar to the Suzaku had on. Deep inside though, he couldn't be prouder of his star pupil.

_Suzaku, you are my biggest miracle. Well, you and Lelouch that is. _Todoh had long since realized who zero was. The similarities were uncanny. He was proud of him too. The 2 boys he had trained himself had come represent the Japanese.

_Hmm, on side there's the Japanese prince who fights with the enemy who took down his nation for the rights of his people trying not to spill any blood,_

_On the other side is a Britannian prince who opposes his nation to fight for the freedom of a country through bloodshed and carnage._

_Go on my students. Prove to the world which is better._

Cornelia herself didn't know why she started clapping. Maybe it was the conversation she had with his surbodinate.

-Flash back-

**"What do you think of Suzaku Kururugi?" She had asked Blaine, the vice leader of the white knights as they were being called.**

**"That guy, he's a bit dense and is really self-conscious. He's smart but not the smartest and he's a bit clumsy. Yet, whenever things go bad he's someone you can rely on. He's a natural leader and genius whit anything related to battle. He's so amazing at hand-to-hand combat that he could be considered as one of the world best in history. He's also the best knightmare pilot I've ever seen or heard of. No offense to you your highness. If he was Britannian then he would be one of the knights of the round." **

**Cornelia nodded. "You're right. And that's why even though he's an eleven he's becoming a personal knight for royalty. Thank you warrant officer, you may go now."**

** -Flash Back End-**

"Welcome Kururugi." Guilford.

Suzaku nodded and greeted him. Even though this was his party, he was scared stiff.

He had been trying to go unnoticed by standing in a corner but was ordered by his friends and Euphemia to mix with Sir Guilford and Sir Darlton.

"How are you holding up Kururugi?" Darlton asked.

"Fine; just nervous under all the stares."

Darlton gave out a hearty laugh. "That's to be expected. You've achieved something that no other eleven has."

"Yeah, I always hoped but I never expected that I'd be made into a kinght. I was almost losing hope."

"While it is true that you are the only one of your race to be made a knight, what Sir Darlton was talking about is how you've managed to gain the approval of the princess."Guilford said.

They stayed like that for a while and Suzaku got to know the two more. They were then interrupted by a cough.

Suzaku was stunned, he hadn't gotten a clear look at Kallen until now but she looked beautiful. He snapped out of his staring when she started coughing again.

"Are you okay? You're not sick again are you?" He asked worried.

She nodded. "I'm a bit sick, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you. Also Milly planned this huge party for you and she told me to pass the message. She also said that if you wouldn't come that she would get mad."

Suzaku shivered. "We do not want that." He said terrified as Kallen laughed. Suzaku recognized the cliché but he couldn't help it. He really thought her laugh was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Kallen left after she passed the message, meanwhile Suzaku just stared at the spot she was just in.

"She's really beautiful." A voice said.

"Hm-mmm." Suzaku nodded. Then he blinked. He turned around to see Sir. Guilford by his side trying to hide his smile.

"She really is beautiful." Guilford said.

"It'll never work out." Suzaku said. "We live in two different worlds." He said sadly. Guilford nodded sadly. He too understood what it meant to live in different world from those you were in love with.

Suzaku groaned as light filtered through his eyes. "Ughh. Where am I?" After his eyes got used to the light Suzaku saw sand and water. _A beach? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I looked directly into Zero's eyes. Then… nothing, the plan had been going perfectly until I looked into his eyes. I don't know what happened next though._

Suzaku had been on a mission. He didn't remember what exactly though. First thing that happened was that he had been called out of celebration party of him becoming a knight of Britannia that was thrown by Ashford Academy. And when I mean Ashford academy, I mean the whole ENITRE Ashford Academy. From every boy to every girl, who attended the school they all helped out.

Then he was called out urgently, where they were then transported to an island that he never even knew existed.

Just then he was attacked by the black knights, who had prepared a gerion disturber as a trap to destroy him and his Lancelot.

Fortunately for Suzaku, he was able to trap zero with him. This stopped the black knights from finishing off when he was given the order to hold zero there while they shot a hyper cannon at the two of them.

Suzaku, being the soldier he was, obeyed the command without a second thought.

Then Zero's visor opened, Suzaku only got a hint of purple and red before he blacked out. And this is where we are right now.

Suzaku checked to see if the Lancelot could send a signal however it seemed that it was offline. Suzaku walked farther up until he reached a forest. Hoping to find food in the forest for survival he set out into the wilderness. After walking for a while, he heard the sound of a rushing waterfall. **I hope it's a decent water source.**

He walked toward the sound of the waterfall and pushed aside the leaves. He then froze, his mind overheated and he gulped.

Bathing under the waterfall was a naked, beautiful woman.

The woman turned to see the sound and Suzaku caught sight of her face. **No way.**

Standing right in front of him was Kousuki Kallen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Code Geass does not belong to me. It belongs to Sunrise Anime, Goro Taniguchi, and Ichiro Okouchi.

Kallen screamed and covered herself with her uniform. Suzaku snapped out of his stupor. **The black knights uniform.**

"Kallen, you're a black knight?!" Suzaku asked shocked.

Kallen's only reply was to charge him with a knife she had just produced. She let go of her jacket and brought her knife forward… suddenly she hit the ground with her knife knocked out of her hand.

Suzaku's stupor hadn't prevented him from reacting in time; he had knocked her to the ground and twisted her arm behind her. Kallen tried to get up, but the knee he placed on her back made her give up. "Kallen stadtfield, as the personal knight of Euphemia Li Brittania, I Suzaku Kururugi charge you on treason against the holy Brittannian Empire."

"It's Kouzuki Kallen." Kallen yelled.

"Japanese?!" Suzaku asked surprised.

"That's right, got a problem with it?" Kallen challenged. She then mumbled something, embarrassed.

"What did you say?" Suzaku was confused.

"I asked if 'you were going to take me like this'" Kalled told.

Just then Suzaku realized once again realized that the girl under him wore no clothes. "I'm sorry. Here take these." Suzaku got off her and handed her clothes to her.

"Thanks" She blushed, but then in a whisper but loud enough that Suzaku could hear she said. "Pervert"

"What? No." Suzaku blushed and stuttered denying it. Kallen laughed as she wore her clothes. Even though Suzaku's back was turned toward her, not once did Kallen have any thoughts of running away.

"I'm done." Kallen said. Suzaku turned to face her, she looked battle ready. Suzaku looked thoughtful and then he walked closer to Kallen.

Kallen saw him step forward and wondered what he was doing. He closed the gap between them quickly and was coming even closer. Kallen took a step back and Suzaku took a step forward. After a couple steps Kallen backed into a tree and could back up no more.

As Suzaku came forward, she closed her eyes. Her heart sped up as she anticipated what would come next. She didn't want to admit it, but she actually felt a little excited.

She felt something move along her hair and then felt her hair coming down. She opened her eyes to reveal a crouching Suzaku tying her hands with her hairband.

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Kallen cursed at herself. **Stupid Kallen, you were just teasing him about being a pervert yet you're the one thinking of those stuff. Stupid Suzaku for making me think like that. **

Kallen reluctantly followed Suzaku.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this!" Kallen praised Suzaku. Suzaku had managed to find a good place for a campfire. Right now, Suzaku was catching some fish in the water.

"Thank you. Do you want to try it?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen was about to reply yes when she remembered where she was and with who. "No, do you really think that just because I'm you're prisoner that I'll listen to your every word?" Kallen challenged.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and went over to Kallen. He untied her and then said. "There's no point in tying you up either way. There's nowhere for you to go to."

As he was walking back, Suzaku tripped and fell face first into the water.

Kallen let out a bark of laughter and rolled across the floor. Suzaku glared at Kallen and splashed her with water.

Kallen cringed at the sudden coldness of the water and then stared at him shocked. She jumped into the water and started splashing Suzaku.

"Kallen. Stop, Kallen!" Suzaku gave up trying to protest and found a way to splash. Kallen ran back and away from Suzaku, with a smile on her face.

Suzaku ran after her splashing with water and laughing.

They forgot about the fish, the war and everything around them.

Right now, they weren't Suzaku Kururugi, Personal knight of Euphemia Li Britannia and part of the Holy Britannian army. And she wasn't Kallen Kouzuki, the ace of the black knights or Kallen Stadtfield, the rich sick girl.

They were just Suzaku and Kallen.

If anyone saw them right now they would never have guessed that they were two battle-worn veterans. They would have just seen two 15 year olds having fun at the beach.

They were like that till sun-down when Suzaku remembered something. "The fish!"

Kallen looked around and suddenly noticed how dark it was. "Well, we're going to have to catch a lot of fish really fast."

The set out on catching the fish and by the time it got completely dark they had a campfire up and running. Kallen was cooking the fish as Suzaku took a bath.

Suzaku came back and smelled something really good. "You're really good at cooking aren't you?" Suzaku asked,

They ate until the two were full. Suzaku smiled as Kallen just chomped everything down. "You're much livelier now than in school."

"So what? Do you want me to act like a damsel in distress?" Kallen asked rudely.

Suzaku shook his head. "No, you're much more beautiful when you're like this." Kallen blushed profoundly. "Can I ask why you always leave your hair up, even at school?"

"I hate my hair, it's so stupid and kids always used to tease me about my hair." Kallen said.

"But it's so unique and mind-blowing. Those people must be out of their minds if they're teasing you about your hair." Suzaku pouted.

Kallen smiled at his words and gently twirled her hair.

"Why did you choose this life Kallen?"

"The one and only reason I chose this life is for… revenge."

Suzaku blinked and Kallen continued. "My brother, his name was Naoto. He fought against Britannia and they killed him. But the thing about that bothered me the most wasn't that."

"Then what was it?" Suzaku asked.

"My brother was a good man. He was such a good man that when he found an enemy soldier begging for help, he relented and helped the man. That man in turn shot him." A single tear slid out from her eyes.

Suzaku got up and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. "He sounds like an amazing person."

Kallen's tear turned into a sob. For the first time in forever, Kallen cried in front of someone. They just stayed there for a while until Kallen stopped sobbing.

"It must have been very hard on you. But you shouldn't have gotten into this life just because of that. It's wrong to kill people, in the end you'll just end up becoming like the people who killed your brother." Suzaku said. "The ends never justify the means Kallen."

"And what about your life? To just live the life of the conquerors lap dog, an honorary Britannian? Or the knight of the princess? Ha! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the last samurai, rolls in his grave. I'm going to fight. If I don't… then my brother's sacrifice is just in vain!" Kallen yelled, breaking the silence.

"I killed my father." Kallen froze at Suzaku's words. She faced him in shock, but she didn't say anything. "I was seven, my father just released a "do-or-die". I didn't know what to do, everywhere I went death was there. I begged my father to stop it, he wouldn't listen. I don't remember much of it. I went blank and when I came to there- there was a s-sword sticking out of him." Suzaku shook remembering that day.

Kallen looked at Suzaku's shaking hand next to her, and placed her own hand in it to calm him down. Suzaku took a deep breath and continued. "I killed him, Kallen. I didn't even hesitate a second, I just stabbed him. That day, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone I cared about die anymore. I hate killing people and I especially hate fighting my own people. That's why I joined the Britannian army, to change it from the inside. That's why I can never condone Zeroes method. There both the same, they both think that the world revolves around them. That's why they can justify the spilling so many people's blood."

Kallen tried to come up with a good reply to Suzaku's passionate statement.

"Tell me Kallen, did you not feel anything when you stood there at Shirley's father's funeral. Did you not feel how sad they were, or did you think that it was all an act?" Kallen shook her head.

"Then how can you follow a man like zero?" Suzaku asked.

"Because I've decided. I've made my choice and I'm not backing down from it." Kallen challenged.

Suzaku sighed and gave up. "You're quite stubborn aren't you?" He layed across the ground and stared at the stars.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm pretty stubborn." Kallen smiled and the atmosphere took a complete 180 from before. Before, it had been tense and hard like a battlefield; Now, it was as calm and peaceful as the serene night.

"This world is a really screwed up place." Suzaku said. Kallen nodded.

"We shouldn't have to worry about killing anyone or any wars. We're just 15-close to 16. We should be in school, our only problems should be worrying about the next test coming up and wondering whether the girl you like like's you or not." Suzaku smiled as he thought about his last statement. **Now that I think about it, I think the whole liking anyone thing comes with being a teenager. Doesn't matter if you're in a war or in peace times.**

"Yeah don't I know it?" Kallen said, having the exact same thoughts as Suzaku.

They stayed there, pointing out the different star formations and different stars. They would shoot each other glances while the other wasn't looking and then looked away quickly.

The night got chillier and Kallen rubbed her arms together and yawned. "It's time to sleep." She got up and offered Suzaku a hand.

Suzaku smiled and accepted her help. He got up, but held onto her hand.

Kallen noticed this and tried to get away from there. "Um, I-I will sleep over there!" She pointed to a random place but Suzaku didn't let go. She walked toward that place when she felt a pull and then she fell into his arms.

Kallen didn't even have time to prepare as she felt something soft touch her lips. She was so shocked that she didn't respond at first.

Taking this as a sign that she didn't like him Suzaku leaned backward and increased the distance between his lips and hers.

At the loss of the touch, Kallen's senses came back to her and she realized what he was doing. She knew that if she didn't act know, she'd lose him forever. Following her instinct, she stood on her tippy-toes. **God, I never realized that he was this tall. **She crashed her lips into his and wrapped her arms' around him. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair and she felt everything she knew go wild.

She desperately tried to hold onto her senses, but she lost it when Suzaku pushed his tongue into her mouth she thought **screw it. **

The kiss they shared was filled with so much passion and so much longing for the other. Suzaku could not help the feeling he got into his chest when Kallen kissed him. Impulsively he thrust his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth and started exploring. He lost all bits of self-control and his hand instinctively decided to go lower than her back.

Kallen pulled him in, deepening the kiss when… Suzaku fell down on his butt. The air was knocked out of him when Kallen fell right on him. A sudden wind blew that blew out the fire.

Kallen lied down on Suzaku and rested her head on his chest. **He's got such a broad shoulder and muscular chest. **Kallen blushed and thanked whatever god that it was so dark.

"Wha-" Suzaku tried to give up, but Kallen pushed him down.

"Stay there. I'm trying to listen to your heartbeat." Kallen closed her eyes as Suzaku's heart beat lullabied to sleep.

Suzaku smiled at the girl he like- no, the girl he managed to fall in love with. **She's so small against my muscular frame. You'd never guess how hot-blooded of a woman she was. **

Suzaku played around with Kallen's hair in the dark, contemplating about the white, black and gray of the world when he heard it. "I love you." She muttered it again and stayed silent. Like this was symbol, Suzaku went to sleep peacefully, for the first time in 8 years.


End file.
